A Blind Teen's Gotta do what a Blind Teen's Gotta Do
by celrock
Summary: A look at the emotional rollercoaster events of Tommy's junior and senior years of high school. Several events, told from different POV's. Rated T for obvious reasons. Lots of tragic and dramatic stuff happens, so read with caution.
1. Chapter 1, RIP Man's Best Friend

Chapter 1, R.I.P. Man's Best Friend

Summary: This is chapter 1 of A Blind Teen's Gotta Do what a Blind Teen's Gotta Do. In this chapter, it's the first day of school for the gang's junior year of high school, but when Tommy awakens that morning to find that his furry companion since infanthood has gone over the rainbow bridge, the afternoon after their first day of school has concluded, will be a very emotional one for them all, as they see to giving their friend, a proper burial in the backyard.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats AGU, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, which includes Zack and his family, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, and Jesse is owned by Jesse J. Barrow.

It was September 4, 2027. It had been a few weeks since the gang had taken that trip to Neverland, and Tommy had discovered his echo location powers, and met up with his favorite movie director of all times, Martin Costomoris, and since they returned to Yucaipa, Tommy spent the remainder of his summer, filming for the movie being made about Ben Underwood, with him playing the part, under the direction of Mister Costomoris, called The Mystery Boy. They were only through the first few scenes by the start of the school year, but they agreed to continue production and filming on the weekends.

Tommy POV

It was the first day of school of my junior year. I had a lot to look forward to, from continuing work on the movie with Martin, to being captain of the wrestling team, after earning my title during senior prank day in the tenth grade, and I was taking AP Gym, where I'd get to do such activities as rock wall climbing, and tight roap walking. And after having to miss most of my tenth grade year as a result of my accident that left me blind, only attending for the final two weeks in June, to take my CCAS tests, as well as final exams, and get things in place for next year for me, something told me this was going to be a very good year. Of course, I was still girlfriend less, as while I met Silvia on that cruise ship, well, I hadn't heard from her since I returned, but maybe it wasn't meant to be. Nonetheless, when my alarm went off at 6:00 AM on that fine Tuesday morning in early September of 2027, I got out of bed, and headed downstairs to do the chores I did every morning before school, which were to feed Spike and Spikfee their breakfast, and unload the dishwasher. Then I'd grab a Reptar cereal bar to go, shower, get dressed, and head out the door. Well, little did I know this morning would have other plans for me.

"Spike, Spikfee." I called as I put their bowls of dogfood down on the ground. I knew when they were near, as each one of them would come up to me and lick my hand, but on this particular morning, only one dog was licking my hand. I knelt down to find that Spikfee had come for his breakfast, but Spike did not.

I called for Spike several more times, but he didn't come. Then I remembered, he had slept outside last night, while Spikfee had slept with Dil, who had to leave early because he was trying out to be on the Yucaipa High track team this year, and they were having tryouts early on the first day of school. Well, I headed out to the backyard to look for Spike, and my foot bumped into something lumpy on the patio. I knelt down, and found it was Spike, but he was, well, he was, dead. My heart sank, as I burst into tears, unable to move. Now Spike was over sixteen, which is old for a dog, was overweight, and I noticed during my tenth grade year, especially since I was home a lot, that Spike moved a lot slower, but did this day finally have to come? I knew it would eventually, but it's one of those things. You're never ready for it when it does, it always feels like, it hit sooner than you would have liked. Nonetheless, it's as if nothing else mattered to me at that moment. The only thing that disturbed me from my thoughts and tears, is when I heard footsteps come up behind me.

"Hey, Tommy, what's wrong?" Jesse asked, stooping down and laying a hand on my trembling shoulders.

End of Tommy POV

Jesse POV

It was the first day of school, and just as I walked Tommy to school during CCAS week last June, I agreed to continue it once the new year started in the fall. So I headed to his house, to have Dil let me in on his way out, as he was running late to track team tryouts. I looked all over for Tommy, but couldn't find him in the house, and his parents were sleeping in, since Stu worked on his own schedule making inventions, and, I'm guessing the school where Didi worked, wasn't starting the same day we did, as even she wasn't awake, as I peaked into their bedroom to find them still asleep. I then found Spikfee carrying an empty food bowl in his mouth, so took it from him and got him some water, when I saw out the kitchen window, that Tommy was out on the patio near the swimming pool, next to Spike. But I noticed something else too. Tommy looked like he was crying, which told me something was wrong. So once I refilled the water bowl for Spikfee, I headed out to the backyard to see what was up.

"Hey Tommy, what's wrong?" I asked, as I knelt down and lay my hand on his trembling shoulder. Then I saw it, Spike's dead body lying on the ground, just inches from the edge of the swimming pool, thankful that while he had died, it wasn't because he fell in and drowned. Tommy turned around towards me, his face streaked with tears.

"Spike died last night in his sleep." Tommy replied to me, in a barely audible whisper.

My heart sank at that very moment, as I started crying, and gave Tommy a huge hug.

"I am so sorry pal." I said in between tears.

We continued to stay embraced like that until I heard a vibration from my pocket. Then, it hit me. The alarm I had set on my phone had gone off, reminding me that we needed to be at school in ten minutes, we'd better hurry if we were doddling along or anything. Well, we surely were running late, and Tommy wasn't even dressed yet.

"Oh my gosh, Tommy, we need to go! You go get some clothes on and I'll grab you a couple of Reptar cerial to go bars from the kitchen, and an energy drink." I said.

"I don't think I wanna go to school today." Tommy replied.

"But you have to go, it's the first day. And, it will take your mind off of the events. Don't worry, we'll give Spike a proper funeral after school. Now hurry and go put on something quickly. Afraid while your under shirt and boxer shorts look nice, you can't be seen in those in school." I said, helping Tommy up from the ground and leading him back into the house.

Tommy ran upstairs and threw on some clothes, while I got some breakfast to go for him. He came back down and I handed him the Reptar cerial to go bar, but he just, thrust it back into my hand.

"I'm not hungry." Tommy said, as we headed out the door towards school.

"Come on Tommy, you should really eat something." I said, but he just, shook his head, and we walked the rest of the way to school in silence.

End of Jesse POV

Zack POV

It was the first day of our junior year in high school, and I couldn't wait to get to school, and tell everybody of the awesome summer I had, getting to play in the Beepball championships with the Bay Area Microchips, and the trip I took to Neverland for Tommy's sweet sixteen, where I got to spend practically everyday there with the love of my life, Kimi. Not only that, but I was getting to take the AP courses I had been longing to take, or though I thought. Anyway, my thoughts were interrupted when Chuckie's blue sports car pulled into the apartment parking lot. Nicole was riding shotgun, Chuckie was driving, and there was Kimi in the back, finishing a powdered doughnut, and holding out a cherry one to me and a pineapple mango smoothie, as I hopped into the car.

"Well good morning sugar lips." I said to Kimi, staring at her face, all covered in powdered sugar. She turned away and wiped her face clean with a napkin before responding.

"Morning Zack, ready for the first day of school?" Kimi asked.

"As ready as I will be I guess." I replied, taking a bite of my doughnut.

We finally got to school, and I finished my doughnuts and smoothie just in time. As I was heading towards my locker, an announcement came over the P.A. system that caused my heart to jump a beat.

"Would Zack Wehrenberg, report to my office immediately. That is all." Said Principal Johnson over the P.A. system.

I couldn't believe it. Barely two minutes at school, and I was already in trouble. Nonetheless, I went to his office, as it seemed rather strange, unless, something was up with one of my classes.

"Good morning Principal Johnson. You asked to see me?" I asked, as I took a seat across from his desk.

"Yes Zack. As you know, Tommy Pickles lost his eyesight in an accident last year, and this is his first day back at school. And while he has someone to adapt his work for him, he refuses to have any adults go with him to his classes." Said Principal Johnson.

"Where do I come in in all of this then?" I asked.

"Well, we would feel better if Tommy had someone in his classes who was familiar with the blind and visually impaired, and since your aunt is blind, and nobody else in this whole school has a clue, I'm sorry to say that you've been removed from all of your classes, except for band and jazz band, and you and Tommy will have the same schedule for second, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh periods." Said Principal Johnson.

I was displeased that they were doing this. And besides, it's not like Tommy's going to want me there. The trust between him and I was broken last January when the love triangle between him, Kimi, and I was revealed. But I wasn't up for arguing on my first day back at school, so reluctantly went along with it, taking my new schedule from Principal Johnson's hand, and headed down to band, where they were starting to warm up, and sign up sheets for marching band were out on Mister Deadly's desk. I picked one up, eager to march this year in the Halloween parade, as well as the Veterin's Day parade, and, it appeared we marched in the Fourth of July Parade every summer as well too.

The rest of band was relatively uneventful, as Mister Deadly went over what we would be playing this year, talking about how we would be selling oranges and grape fruit later on to raise money for our upcoming band trip to Vancoover Island in Canada, and we played a few scales on our instruments, to warm up and get a little bit of practice in before the bell rang for second period. I knew today would be a relatively easy day, as most teachers would be going over the syllabi, and talking about what we'd be doing this year. Nonetheless, I headed to my second period class, which was now, English with Mrs. Kong, but on the way there, I ran into Lance and Dil in the hall, who were now sofamores this year.

"Hey you two, how goes it?" I asked.

"Oh it's fine, just heading to our next class, in hopes that no aliens invade the school and attack us." Replied Lance.

"Man, when are those two going to grow up!" I thought to myself, and then, I looked over at Dil, who not only looked, sad, but was being normal for a change.

"Hi Zack." Dil said quietly under his breath, as he continued walking towards his class, not backwards, not on his hands, but like any typical student.

"Hey Lance, what's up with Dil?" I asked.

"I don't know, he's been, well, too quiet and normal today. Maybe aliens have landed in his brain or something." Replied Lance.

I didn't reply, but rather, shrugged it off, and headed in the opposite direction towards class, hoping that Dil was ok.

I got to my English class, and found it pretty much filled up, with one empty seat open next to Tommy. I sat down, and looked over to see Tommy there, his iPad out on his desk, ready to take notes, as he had his earbuds in so as none of us would hear Voice Over, but he looked as miserable as he could be. I don't think I saw him look that miserable since the day I moved away over five years ago.

"Something bugging ya pal? It's Zack." I said, tapping Tommy on the shoulder.

But he just brushed my hand off his shoulder, not saying anything to me.

"Good morning class, I'm Mrs. Kong, and welcome to English 301. Let's settle down and get started." She said, passing out a bunch of syllabi to all of us.

The rest of English class was uneventful, as we talked about what we would be reading this year. I recall it would consist of such stuff as The Great Gaspy, Romeo and Juliet, and The Oddisy by Homer. I then went to jazz band and my fourth period math class, unable to get Tommy and Dil off of my mind. What could be bugging them, and why was Dil acting, well, like a normal person. I was thankful to have first lunch this year, which met after fourth period. It was then, when my questions were answered. I didn't have my Reptar skateboard, since Chuckie and Kimi gave me a ride to school, so settled for a salad at the cafeteria, in hopes it would be edible, and found Jesse at a table with Chuckie, Lil, Nicole, and Kimi. Then, I noticed at the next table over, Tommy was seated with Dil, Lance, and Phil, which totally threw me for a loop, as Tommy hardly ever sat with the weird, annoying, gay folk, or at least he usually tried to avoid them at all cost whenever possible, since he had to put up with them much of the time at his house after school and on weekends.

"Hey, Jesse, have you noticed something going on with Tommy and Dil today?" I whispered in Jesse's ear.

"Yeah, well, I have a bit of bad news for you." Jesse whispered back.

"What?" I asked.

"Their dog Spike died this morning." Jesse replied.

I nearly stopped eating, unable to move. Our furry companion since toddlerhood, gone. I'll never forget when Chuckie and Kimi lost Feefee a few years ago. Ok, it was more like a couple of years ago. I was still in Wheeling, and it was my freshman year of high school, when I gave Kimi a call late one night, to find her crying histarically into the phone. I asked her what was up, and she told me how her dog Feefee had run out into the road, and gotten run over by a car. They had her creamated, and buried her ashes in the backyard, but still, it was very sad, and now, here it is again, only now, it was with a furry companion who we spent a ton of time with, as hardly a day went by when we were kids, when we weren't in Tommy and Dil's backyard, going on some adventure, with this furry companion of ours, and now, he was, gone.

None of us spoke the rest of the lunch period. If anything, we all just sat there in silence, thinking about all of the times we had with Spike. I knew exactly what we'd be doing after school, and I didn't hesitate one bit, as soon as the final bell rang, I met up with Chuckie and Kimi, and, sure enough, we drove to Tommy's house.

End of Zack POV

That afternoon, everybody had gathered in Tommy's backyard, where Phil was digging a whole to bury Spike's body in, which hadn't left the patio where he was found that morning all day. Tommy, Jesse and Zack carried Spike's body to the whole once it was dug, placing him in, and Phil covered it up. Chuckie covered it with dandelions, and the gang stood there in a circle around where Spike had been buried, in silence for several minutes. Zack was there, along with Peter, Jesse, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, and of course, Tommy and Dil. Angelica and Susie weren't there because they were away at college.

"Ok guys, I know this isn't going to be easy for any of us, but we should each go around, and share our most fondest memory of our time with Spike. It's the only way I can think of, to say goodbye, not to mention, I'm filming this ritual, it would be wrong to post a silent funeral on to the infamous youtube channel of Spike's owner and friend." Said Zack, pointing to the camera across the way on the tripod, and glancing around the circle of friends.

"I'll go first. Spike, you were a dear companion to us. I'll never forget that time when the Reptar wagon got stolen at the park. I think Tommy and I were about 2-years-old at the time. You and Chuckie had left the park the day before, making Taffy angry with us, so the following day, she wasn't going to take us back there so we could continue looking, in hopes to get it back for some contest we were entering it in. But Tommy wasn't giving up, and, I knew just what he was going to do. Sure enough, he, Chuckie and I road Spike and Spikfee, all the way to the park, and it was fun!" Said Zack.

"I don't have a lot of memories of Spike, I just remember him being fun and playful. He was always there for us." Said Jesse.

"Spike was one in a million. Nothing would ever be able to replace him. Not a poodle, not a spider, not even jerbals. And believe me, we tried all of those that time when Spike ran away, nothing cheered Tommy and me up until the day Spike came back." Said Chuckie.

"I remember when Spike and our now late Feefee had puppies. It was my first Easter with you guys, and Angelica told us that Spike would forget about us, but Tommy wasn't giving up. Spike remembered us, and was the best daddy ever." Said Kimi.

"I remember when we thought Spike was a wonderdog, and Angelica tricked us into making us think Spike could talk." Said Lil.

"Yeah, I seem to recall that too. You guys had me tied to a tree, in hopes Spike would come save us, and, he sure was a funny wonder dog. He didn't save uncle Liol or nothing." Said Phil.

"I remember that time when Spike took care of a bunch of lost kittens in a whole in the wall of Tommy's house. The way he used Chuckie's shirt as a blanket, and made a house out of Angelica's barbeque. Then, we got the kittens some milk, constantly messing up Stu's sidewalk path, but in the end, we got the kitties some milk, and everyone put their footprints into the sidewalk." Said Peter.

"I'll never forget when my brother didn't want to share Spike with me. So he got Phil, Lil and Chuckie to be my pets, but then, Angelica tried to take my snack, and Spike saved me, and from that day forward, my older brother shared him with me, just as it should be." Said Dil.

After Dil finished his speech, it all went silent, as they waited for Tommy to go, who was the last one to speak up.

"You got anything to say Tommy? I know this is hard for you, so we'll give you all the time you need." Said Zack, putting an arm around Tommy.

Tommy POV

That first day of school was a total blur for me, as I couldn't concentrate. All I could do was think about Spike, and all we had been through together. What memory of our past could I share, then, it hit me, I had the perfect one.

End of Tommy POV

Tommy sighed and took a deep breath before he began.

"I'll never forget that time when grandpa was taking us to the museum. I was sad cuz Spike couldn't come with us. So we ventured through the museum to find a present to take home to Spike. We found a whole bunch of bones, and while some lady stopped us, and my grandpa had found us, I managed to catch a bone for spike as the statue fell, and, he loved it! I'm gonna miss you old pal, Spike, may you, rest in peace." Said Tommy, as everyone gave one another, a group hug.

The End

Author's Notes: I know that was a sad story, but it had to be done. And, I couldn't have picked better memories for each character to reminiss about, I almost think those memories of Spike fit each one of them perfectly, in terms of what they would have had to share about him. Look for more stories, coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2, The Ulagy

Chapter 2, The Ulagy

Summary: This is chapter 2 of A Blind Teen's Gotta Do what a Blind Teen's Gotta Do. In this chapter, it's now Thanksgiving weekend of their junior year of high school, and while over the past two months, Tommy has witnessed the deaths of his grandma Lulu, grandma Minka and grandpa Boris, the day has come, for grandpa Lou to pass on, and Tommy not only must give a speech at his funeral, known as a ulagy, but he's being constantly asked by the coach of the wrestling team what he wants to refer to himself at the WWE Junior Devision, as Royal Rumble is just around the corner. And, since it's Thanksgiving, it's not going to be an easy Thanksgiving for anybody.

Disclaimer: Please see the first chapter of this story, as it remains the same throughout.

Tommy POV

It was the Monday before Thanksgiving my junior year in high school. I was at the after school wrestling practice when coach Herbert came up to me, and tapped on my shoulder to get my attention.

"Pickles, just the man I want to see." Said coach Herbert.

"Yes coach, what's up?" I asked.

"As you know, we've got the WWE Junior Devisions coming up for this month, it's on Saturday. We'll be doing the Royal Rumble, and we need you to pick out a title for yourself. Have you given a lot of thought towards this?" Asked coach Herbert.

"No, afraid I have not, as there are so many good names, but I'm having trouble, thinking of one." I replied.

"Well Pickles, your assignment, is to come up with a name, and email it to me by 5 PM on Black Friday. We'll be out of school for Thanksgiving break in a couple of days, so don't forget." Said coach Herbert.

"Oh I won't, sir." I replied, as I went back to wrestling Mo, who had joined the wrestling team this year, under the title, The Steel Stringbean.

That night, I went to bed, trying to think of names for my title, as this would be my first major match of the season. All of the others, had been canceled because someone was absent, and one of them conflicted with the weekend of home coming, but try as I might, all I could think about was how Thanksgiving was coming up. That meant, lots of yummy food at Chuckie and Kimi's family's Java Lava Turkey Day Extravaganda, back to back football games on TV with my dad and uncle Drew, and the realization that my grandpa Lou wasn't doing well, and would have to celebrate in a nursing home this year. Mom said we would go pay him a visit on Thursday, since he'd be all alone, since grandma Lulu died back in September, and grandpa was too sick to come visit us. I finally fell asleep and awoke to the cordless land phone ringing by my bed. I pressed the button on my talking watch, and it told me it was 4:30 in the morning. Nonetheless, I picked it up, assuming that it must be an emergency if anybody were to call at this hour. I had no clue who it was though, since the talking caller ID box was downstairs.

"Hello?" I said into the phone sleepily.

"Yes, is this the Pickles residence?" Said a lady on the other end.

"Yes mam." I replied.

"Listen, we're sorry to bother you so early, but our resident of the nursing home known as Lou Pickles, died half an hour ago." Said the lady.

My heart nearly sank. Sure I had witnessed my other three grandparents dying earlier this year, Lulu passing on back in September as a result of Alhimer's Disease, and grandpa Boris and grandma Minka dying in October, Boris died at the beginning of the month, while Minka went closer to Halloween, but this was grandpa Lou, the grandpa I was close to since, well, as far back as I could remember!

"Are you still there sir?" The lady asked again, as I hadn't said anything for several minutes.

"Yes mam, and, thanks for letting me know." I replied.

"Do you have any funeral arrangements lined up? And when will you be by the Golden Orb Nursing Home to pick up his stuff?" Asked the lady.

"Look, mam, I'm his grandson Tommy. Those questions might be better answered by my parents, who aren't awake. I'll tell them you called and one of them will get back to you later. Thank you and goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight sir and sorry to bother you so early." Said the lady, before I heard a click.

I hung up the phone, and it was like Spike dying all over again, only worse. I buried my head in my pillow, and cried, unable to go back to sleep. It was nearly morning anyway, but there was no way I could go to school at a time like this. Nonetheless, I got up when my alarm went off at 6, fed Spikfee, and got ready to go. Mom, dad, and Dil were up too, so when grabbing my breakfast to go, I told them about the phone call I had received, explaining that grandpa had passed away, and to give them a call back.

"Thanks Champ." Replied my dad as he started to cry.

Suddenly, I started not to feel well, and thought maybe it would be best, if I stayed home too. I sat down on the bottom of the stairs, unable to finish going and getting ready, as I texted Jesse, to tell him not to bother showing up. Just then, mom came and sat down next to me.

"I miss grandpa." I said.

"I miss him too." Replied mom, stroking my hair.

"Mom, I don't really want to go back to school until after the holiday. Can I stay home?" I asked.

"Well, you haven't missed any school thus far this year, I suppose it's all right." Said my mom, as I made my way back upstairs and crawled into bed.

End of Tommy POV

Jesse POV

I was about to head to Tommy's to get him for school, when a text came across my phone. It read, staying home today. I hoped Tommy was ok, and wasn't sick, that would be an awful thing, with Thanksgiving and the wrestling championships around the corner. Nonetheless, I headed to school, where I ran into Zack.

"Where's your right hand purple haired man?" Zack asked.

"Oh, you mean Tommy?" I replied.

Zack nodded.

"He texted me, and told me he wasn't coming in today." I replied.

"Is he sick?" Zack asked.

"I don't know. The message simply said, staying home. I haven't spoken to him yet." I replied.

I went on the rest of the day, wondering what could be up with Tommy. Zack and I ate at Burger Queen that day at lunch, and we didn't see the rest of the gang, to see if they knew anything was up, but it was also odd, that I saw Lance walking around, without Dil, as they usually went everywhere together. I tracked down Lance at the end of the day, as soon as the final bell rang.

"Hey, I couldn't help but wonder where Dil was today? You two didn't have a fight or something, did ya?" I asked.

"Oh, hi Jesse. No, Dil is out today, and won't be back till after the Thanksgiving holiday." Replied Lance.

"Oh, did they go away on vacation or something?" I asked.

"Not that I'm aware of, but you never know, they could of, and not known about it until this morning or something. Their parents have been known to throw stuff on them last minute. Hey, maybe aliens have invaded their home." Said Lance, as he hopped on his bike outside of the school, heading towards home.

"I highly doubt it." I replied, as I walked towards home.

Upon getting home, I gave Lil's house a call, to see if she was home, and if she had heard anything, as she lived next door, not to mention, her twin brother Phil, was Dil's other half, but I got no answer. So I tried Tommy's cell, only to find it was off, and when I called his house, I received a busy signal. Nonetheless, I just shrugged it off, hoping Tommy would call me back, as I did leave him a voice message when I got his voicemail on his cell, but I never heard from him all night. In fact, I heard from nobody all evening. Tomorrow would be our last day of school before the Thanksgiving break, and a half day, which meant we'd have periods one through four, which I didn't mind, as that meant Chorus, Study Hall, and English and French, where I'd probably do nothing but watch a movie, or do some silly little worksheet for fun, since half the school would be absent, or at least that's how it very often went back when I attended school in Scotland, CT.

I turned in for the night, and awoke the next morning, to receive a text from Zack. It read to not get Tommy, come straight to school, he had something to show me. Oh dear, I hoped everything was all right. It wasn't like Tommy to not call me back before. Well, I got to school, to find Zack reading a newspaper.

"Morning Zack." I said, as I approached him at his locker.

"Morning Jesse." Said Zack with a frown.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

At that moment, Phil, Lil, Kimi and Chuckie all walked up to us.

"Yes, here, read." Said Zack, handing me the newspaper. It was open to the obituaries section. I took a deep breath before I read the obituary out loud to everybody.

Obituary for Lou Pickles FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE

Lou Pickles, died at Golden Orb Nursing Home on Tuesday, November 22, 2027, at the age of was a Vietnam War veteran, repair man with his own repair business after the war, and a loving father and grandfather.

He was a long time member of the Wombat club and won a golden marsupial award in 2012. He wrestled for ten years up until his second son was born in 1977, only to return to compete in the 2012 Senior Wrestling Devisions against Conner Mcnulty under the name, Pretzle Maker Pickles, as well as defeated Maxwell in a bowling championship that very same year, after Maxwell cheated on him fifteen years prior to that event, in 1997.

He played the trumpet, and people say he's the kind of guy, who won't stop asking questions, reported to us by the manager of our local supermarket, when Lou's grandson went missing, and the manager tried to bribe him with coupons for chips and gwacamoli dip for the rest of his life.

"Keep your coupons," Pickles said. "I'm not going to stop answering questions until I find my grandson." He also drove the city schoolbus for the middle school run during the 2022-23 and 2023-24 school year, and was seen at plenty of events with his family, from a class field trip to a human body museum, accompanying his eldest grandson's class, and several local gatherings, including participating in our annual fall parade on the Cornicopia Float, several years running. He also won the ten-thousand dollar prize during the 2012 season of America's Whackiest Home Videos, and won a jackpot the following summer while vacationing with his family in Los Vegas.

Lou Pickles was born on July 22, 1936 in Medesko, California. He moved to Yucaipa at the age of thirty, and lived there up until his death.

His education consisted of grade school at Conway Elementary, and graduated from Medesco High, in 1955. He attended college at Burkley University, studying business, with a minor in English.

Lou was a husband, father, and grandfather. He was the eldest of two children. He survived by his now desceesed parents, Eddie J. Pickles and Maureen Pickles, and his younger now desceesed brother, Sparky Pickles. His now desceesed first wife, Trixie Cardell, as well as his desceesed second wife, Lulu Jane.. He is also survived by his sons, Drew and Stu Pickles, as well as his daughter-in-laws, Charlotte and Didi Pickles, and has three grandchildren, his grand daughter Angelica, and his grandsons, Tommy and Dil.

A memorial service will be held at Green Oaks Funeral Home, 49 Emmerson Lane. Yucaipa, CA 92710 on Wednesday, November 23, at 4:00 p.m., and the service will be led by Rev. Paul Grams. A burial procession to the St. James Cemetery, 323 Carvelle Rd. Yucaipa, CA 27910, will follow the service.

Visitation at the Green Oaks Funeral Home, will be taking place on Wednesday, November 23, from 12:00 p.m. to 4:00 p.m.

Flower arrangements may be made in contribution to the Pickles family, and may be sent to the Green Oaks Funeral Home. For more information, call 915-336-2145.

After I finished reading that obituary to everyone, it suddenly hit me why Tommy and Dil weren't at school all week. But why did they show up when Lulu, Boris, and Minka died then.

"Hey Zack." I asked.

"Yes Jesse?" Zack replied.

"Something doesn't make sense here." I said.

"What? Zack asked, as we headed towards band and chorus.

"Tommy and Dil didn't miss school back in September when their grandma Lulu passed away, nor did they skip the two times in October, when their maternal grandparents passed on." I said.

"Yeah? So?" Zack asked.

"So why are they skipping this time?" I asked.

"Beats me. Probably because they were closest with Lou most of their lives, and, with it being a shortened week of school with Thanksgiving vacation coming up and all, they probably decided to just, ditch it, and their parents didn't make waves about it, because of the circumstances." Replied Zack.

"But isn't it odd that Tommy isn't answering his phone, or calling anybody back?" I asked.

"Take it from a guy who has lost family members in the past. Now granted, I lost my parents and paternal grandparents when I was quite young, I can't exactly say I reacted in the same way, but sometimes, when people die, they just, want to be left alone. So please do me a favor. Don't bug Tommy or Dil until we're all at the funeral home this afternoon. And when we are there, I know you have a tendancy to act all hyper and everything, but please, for everyone's sake, let's try to stay calm. It's an emotional day for everyone." Said Zack, as he headed off towards the band room.

I headed into chorus, and took my seat with the other tenners, feeling a lump in my chest. I felt bad for all Tommy's family's been through this fall. Losing their dog, and now, all of their grandparents. I knew their time was growing short, with them constantly going to visit them in the nursing home once a week, but when the time finally comes for them to go, well, it can really, hit hard. And to think, because Lou was in the nursing home by the time I moved back to Yucaipa, California back in January, I haven't even seen the man since I moved away at age four. I don't remember much about him except he would babysit us when Taffy couldn't, and he always fell asleep in front of the TV. Nonetheless, it was time for us to warm up, so I tried to just, put it out of my mind, and get through my half day of school, before I'd be meeting up with the gang after school, to head over to the funeral home for the visitation, and the funeral.

End of Jesse POV

Tommy POV

It was Wednesday, the day of the visitation and funeral for my grandpa. As I got ready to go that morning, all I could do was think about my grandpa, and all of the things we've been through together, over the sixteen years I knew him. Mom and dad had told me that I would be responsible for giving a ulagy at his funeral, which is a speech in his honor, but who wants to talk at a time like this? But he was always my favorite grandfather, so I would do it, because that's what he would want done.

End of Tommy POV

It was finally Wednesday afternoon. Everyone was gathered at the funeral home for the visitation, where several people came in to pay their respects, as they knelt down at the alter near where grandpa Lou was in the casket. It was an open casket, showing Lou's body. He was dressed in his usual attire, a purple button down shirt, with his green vest and pants, wearing his glasses, and, he didn't look much different then how anybody remembered him, except, well, he was dead. The family was dressed in black, and Dil, being the weirdo he is, went as far as to dye his hair black for the occasion. The entire family who lived locally in town was there, except for Angelica, as she was away at college, and with how crazy things were at the Thanksgiving holiday, she was unable to get a flight to come back home from Harvard, spending Thanksgiving at school. Susie was also away, and her parents went up to Simon's Rock to see her for the holiday, so none of the Carmichaels made it to the funeral, but everyone else was there, Angelica's parents, the Finsters, Devilles, the Wehrenbergs, the Barrows, the Gibblers, and Peter along with several Disney characters, showed up for the visitation and funeral. Several other people came through as well, including several members of Lou's Wombat club, and people he and Lulu knew at the retirement home.

It was an emotional afternoon for everyone, as they stopped at the casket to pay their respects, and went through the line, giving Tommy, Dil, and their parents, aunt Charlotte and uncle Drew hugs, and giving them their condolences. This was one of the few times that Charlotte was seen without her cell phone to her ear, which said something. The adults figured Drew must have hidden it on her before they came to the funeral home, so as she wouldn't appear to look rude at such an emotional time for everyone. Tommy though, had his mind on the ulagy. There was so much he could say about his grandpa, after all they had been through together, what to say about him. He also still had the wrestling stuff on his mind too. What did he want to call himself in the ring. He was so lost in thought, that he hardly spoke to anybody who came through, with the exception of a hi and thank you to his friends when they came through the line, and gave him a hug. At one point though, Peter took Tommy aside, and they went into a corner by themselves, where they talked by themselves about Tommy's grandpa, as Peter was so much older than the rest of the gang when they were little, that he could help refresh Tommy's memory of anything that was more vague to him now, because he was so little when it happened. This talk in turn, helped Tommy to stay calm, and to better prepare for the ulagy he would have to give later on that afternoon at the funeral.

Finally, it came time for the funeral, and the service began. It was a quiet service, with no music, just, a few prayers and talking. The first one to speak was reverin Paul Grams.

"We're here to say goodbye to Lou Pickles, a man who has been with us in this community for many years." Said Reverin Grams, a tall man with dark brown hair, wearing the traditional white robes.

He went on to talk about grandpa Lou, mentioning much of the stuff that was already presented in the obituary, and led several prayers. Finally, it came time for Tommy to give his ulagy.

Tommy, wearing a black suit, went up to the front of the small chapple in the funeral home where the funeral was taking place, and began his ulagy.

"My grandpa was one of the neatest grown ups there was. When I was really little, he lived with me and my parents. One of the neat things about my grandpa was, he could watch TV and sleep at the same time." Said Tommy.

A few people in the congregation laughed. After the laughter died down, Tommy continued.

"One of my favorite things about my grandpa though, was that he always had good stories to tell. I remember when he told us about Moose Country, and we went to look for it, only to find that my dog Spike was dressing up as the moose the entire time. He also told us of the Wavy Seals on a fishing trip one time, and my friend Chuckie and I played wavy seals with my cousin Angelica's boat. He brought home a turkey for Thanksgiving one year, and my friends and I all made friends with it, as we tried to set it free. And I'll never forget when his teeth went missing. Spike took them, and it was up to me and Chuckie to get them back. Of course, it wasn't always happy times. My grandpa went off to a retirement home, where my cousin Angelica and I went around, and woke up all of the old people, so they could go back home. One of them who came back home was my grandpa, and I was glad to have him back. But his staying permanently was too good to be true. In the fall after my brother Dil was born, he moved out again, this time, for the last time. I was sad at first to see my grandpa gone, especially since he got hurt and broke his leg, but then he met my now late grandma Lulu, and things got better. Over the years, while Dil and I were growing up, he took us on fishing trips, to baseball games, and to my embarrassment, as at this time, his stories were boring, he chaperoned my sixth grade class's field trip to the human body museum, rescuing us when we got lost in a forbidden area. Then, the last time I saw my grandpa outside of the nursing home was on August 17, 2024. For a while, Dil and I were competing for his love, only to learn that he had enough love for both of us. I'll never forget how he always called me Scout, and, all around, my grandpa was one of the neatest people in the world, and I'll never forget him." Said Tommy as the crowd clapped and cheered, upon the conclusion of the ulagy.

The funeral concluded, and the profession to the cemetery took place. They made it there as the sun was setting, to give them just enough light to see to the burial. Everybody held purple balloons, and bagpipes played, as the burial took place. As soon as the bagpipes finished playing, everybody let go of their purple balloons, and Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Zack, Dil, Lance, and Jesse all gathered together at grandpa Lou's grave sight, for a good cry and group hug, as the balloons floated up to the heavens, right up to grandpa.

The next day, on Thanksgiving, everyone was seated around the table at the Java Lava for Chaz and Kira's Java Lava Turkey Day Extravaganda, a tradition that had been going on since the very first Thanksgiving after the coffee shop's grand opening, so many years ago. Peter and Tommy were seated next to one another. Everyone went around and said what they were thankful for, then, it came around to Peter and Tommy's turns.

"I'm just thankful that we're all here together, because we only have a short time on this earth, and so, we should be thankful for our family and friends, and enjoy the time we have with them, and make everyday together, like it is the last day together." Said Peter.

"And I'd like to say that I'm thankful for my grandpa. While he is no longer with us, he has taught me so much about life, and given me one of the best adult friends and family members, who I will never forget." Said Tommy.

Since Tommy was the last one to speak, everybody clapped and began feasting on the many dishes that were set before them. But while giving thanks to grandpa Lou was important, the best thing that could have been done, happened two days later at the wrestling match. Tommy had been so preoccupied with the loss of his grandpa, and then on Black Friday, he stood in a long line with his friends at the mall, waiting to get Christmas presents, not getting home till way past that deadline to email coach Herbert, completely forgetting about it until he was at the ring the next morning.

"Did you forget something Pickles?" Asked coach Herbert as he stared at Tommy, dressed in his usual attire for the match.

"No I don't think so, I remembered all of my gear." Replied Tommy.

"Your name in the ring Pickles. You forgot to email me about that." Replied coach Herbert.

"And I'm very sorry sir. My grandpa Lou died a few days ago, and, well, I've been a bit, preoccupied." Said Tommy.

"So, spit it out now, what's the name gonna be?" Said coach Herbert.

"Well, I've given it some thought, and, in honor of the passing of my grandpa Lou, who was once a wrestler himself, and one of the best people I knew, I shall carry on his name, and call myself, Pretzle Maker Junior." Said Tommy with a grin, as he stood tall in front of coach Herbert.

"Very well then, Pretzle Maker Junior, let's get this match underway." Said coach Herbert.

A few minutes later, an announcer kicked off the tournament.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the WWE, Junior's Devision, featuring Pretzle Maker Junior from our very own Yucaipa High School, against Undertoe, from Medesco High. Let the tournament, begin!" Said the announcer, as a bell was heard, and the match began.

After several rounds of the match, Yucaipa High was diclaired the winner, and a trophy was given to the wrestling team, and placed in the front hall's trophy case, for all to see.

The End

Author's Notes: I'll admit, because of when my story takes place, some things in grandpa Lou's obituary had to be altered, to fit the times, as in reality, there's no way he would have fought in World War II in 1942, and been alive to see the year 2027, if my story was going to take place in the future, as for my stories, Tommy was born on August 11, 2011, which meant the original Rugrats series ran the 2012 year, while AGU took place in late 2022, early 2023. Also, I did a bit of estimating on grandpa's age, based on the fact that in the Aunt Marium episode from season 2, he mentioned making a new friend, even after knowing them for 76 years, which had to tell me he was 76-years-old, and so, if he was 76 in 2012, that would make him 91 in 2027. It should also be noted, that in the episode, The Legend of Satchmo from season 3, Stu's age was mentioned, and it said he was 35, thus, if in my stories, Rugrats took place in 2012, this had to mean Stu was born in 1977. Also I made up several characters, which included Lou's parents, since they were never mentioned, and, I made up his educational history too, since not much was mentioned about that either as far as I could recall. The same goes for the location of the funeral home, and all that stuff. I have to thank taking Writing and Reporting the News I in college last spring though, for teaching me how to write newspaper articles, like obituaries, and, I simply altered the text of one I had written for a school assignment, to write grandpa Lou's for this story. As sad and emotional as it was, I hope you all enjoyed reading it, and, there'll be more chapters, up soon.


	3. Chapter 3, The Last Chanukah

Chapter 3, The Last Chanukah

Summary: This is chapter 3 of A Blind Teen's Gotta Do, what a Blind Teen's Gotta Do. In this chapter, Tommy and Dil are celebrating Chanukah in December of 2027, the first one after their maternal grandparents have passed on, when they realize just how much they miss their maternal grandparents, and decide to convince their parents to let them convert to Christianity, because they feel they'd fit in better at school, and, can go to youth group on the weekends with their friends at Saint Mary's Church, and get to spend some time with them, somewhere other than school.

Disclaimer: It's in chapter 1, since it remains the same throughout this entire story.

It was December of 2027, and the first day of Chanukah. The family was gathered in the living room, and Didi was lighting the first candle of the manora, which sat on top of the television, where they put it every year. Upon lighting the first candle, Tommy spoke up.

"This is dumb. Why are we doing this anyway?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, and ever since I started working at Radioshack, now that it's Christmas season, I don't get any time off after school. My one night of freedom, and you make us, stay home to celebrate this boring holiday!" Said Dil.

"Yeah and besides, it's just not the same without grandpa Boris and grandma Minka here. They've been here for every Chanukah I can remember." Added Tommy.

Didi stopped in her tracks for a minute, as she thought about what the boys were saying. Several minutes of silence passed, before one of the boys, spoke up.

"Fine, you know what? I don't care if Dil and I had our barmitsfa's a few years ago. I'm through with judyism, I don't want to celebrate Chanukah, or any of the stupid Jewish holidays, no more!" Tommy snapped, before storming out of the living room and heading up to his room.

"Yeah and besides, all of our friends are Christians, and attend youth group on the weekends, why can't Tommy and I do that too. Lance keeps begging me to come with him to church on Sunday mornings and help out along side with him in his mom's Sunday school class, so, yeah, I want out of this stupid holiday." Snapped Dil, as he too left the living room and headed up to his room.

A loud slamb of doors was heard, shaking the house and causing the candle on the manora to burn out. Didi, broke down crying.

"Oh sweetheart, it's ok. We knew this day might come sooner or later." Said Stu, putting an arm around Didi's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Later on that night, Stu and Didi are sitting alone at the kitchen table, drinking tea and having a conversation about everything that went down that night.

"I just don't understand it Stu. Back when we got married, and had that long talk about how we would raise our children, we believed to raise them Jewish, as it was the only way my parents would let me get married, and since you weren't Jewish, we'd celebrate the commercial aspect of such holidays as Christmas and Easter. And here are our two boys, no longer interested in their religious harritage anymore." Said Didi, as she started to cry again.

"Now Didi, they're teenagers, and at an age where religion doesn't really matter all that much to them. All that matters to them is being with their friends, and if their friends go to church and youth group, then maybe it's time we let them decide what religion they wish to follow. After all, it's easier to convert to Christianity than the other way around." Said Stu.

"That's, why we agreed to come up with the arrangement we did, because I can't bring myself to believe in Jesus Christ, and you, well, how can one stop believing in something they've believed in their entire life?" Didi asked.

"You've got a point there Didi." Said Stu, as he took a sip of his tea.

"And besides, if I recall, most people aren't confirmed in the church until they're sixteen or seventeen, which Tommy and Dil are just at the right age, if they want to convert and be with their friends." Said Stu.

"So, are you suggesting we let the boys decide what they'd rather do, and if they don't wish to follow the jewish faith anymore, then to let them choose their own religion?" Didi asked.

"Exactly. They're growing up, it's time we let them decide on their own what religion they want to be." Said Stu.

"I suppose you're right." Didi said with a sigh, as she took another sip of her tea.

The next day, Didi took the manora off of the television, and packed it away. When Tommy and Dil came home from school, Dil noticed the manora was gone.

"Hey mom, what happened to the manora? I see it's gone. Have we been attacked by aliens or something?" Dil asked.

"Oh grow up Dil, there aren't any aliens." Tommy snapped.

"Well, you boys didn't seem interested in celebrating Chanukah this year, so, we're not." Said Didi, as she walked into the living room at that point, and sat down on the couch.

"Oh, we're not?" Tommy asked.

"Nope, and in fact, your father and I think you two are old enough to decide for yourselves which religion you want to follow. Your father isn't Jewish." Said Didi.

"He's not?" Dil asked.

"Why do you think we celebrate Christmas and Easter, as well as Passover and Chanukah." Said Didi.

"Oh, you do make a valid point mom." Said Tommy.

"So does this mean I can go to church with Lance on Sundays, and Tommy and I can attend youth group meetings with our friends at Saint Mary's?" Dil asked.

"Yes, yes it does." Replied Didi.

"Good cuz I need to get ready to go. I need to be at Radioshack in an hour." Said Dil.

"I'm surprised you got a job there. I mean, with how you are and everything." Said Tommy.

Just then, Stu walked into the room and overheard this.

"I beg to differ with you son, your brother is doing an excellent job at being a salesman at Radioshack, and I think it's great that he's making his own money now." Said Stu.

"Yeah, not to mention, it was the only place still hiring when mom and dad threatened to not pay for my dates with Phil anymore, simply because we're homosexual." Said Dil, as he hopped up and down on one foot.

"And Lance took the last job opening at the Octaplex." Continued Dil, as he stopped hopping up and down, and headed out of the room towards the stairs to go change his shirt for work, as all of the Radioshack employees have to wear special blue button down shirts at their job, and Dil was no exception, even though he was their youngest employee there, being only in the tenth grade, and working part-time on weekends and after school.

Just then, the telephone rang, followed by a number on the caller ID box.

"That sounds like Jesse is calling, I'll get it." Said Tommy, who went into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Pickles residence." Said Tommy.

"Hey Tommy, it's Jesse." Said Jesse.

"Hey Jess what's up?" Tommy asked.

"Well I was wondering if you were free to go to a movie tonight, or is your family making you stay home and do Chanukah stuff." Said Jesse.

"I'm free to go to a movie, and, to answer your other question, we're through with Chanukah." Said Tommy.

"But I thought today was only the second day." Said Jesse.

"Well it is, but seems as if celebrating that holiday just, isn't the same since my maternal grandparents passed away, so mom and dad agreed to let us choose our own religion, and, well, Dil and I will be coming to youth group this weekend." Said Tommy.

"Oh wow that's great! Wait till I tell everybody!" Said Jesse.

"Uh, I'd rather it be a surprise." Said Tommy.

"Oh, ok. We can do that then. Anyway, want me to stop by your house in an hour? The movie starts at seven, and it is a school night, which means my curfew is at ten." Said Jesse.

"Ok, I'll see you then." Said Tommy, as he hung up the phone.

Just then, Didi walked into the kitchen.

"Was that Jesse?" Didi asked.

"Yeah, he wants to go to a movie tonight. Is that ok?" Tommy asked.

"Is your homework done? Tonight is a school night." Said Didi.

Tommy nodded.

"Just be back by your curfew of 10:30." Said Didi.

"Oh I will. Jesse's curfew on school nights is ten, and the movie we want to see is only two hours long. It's the latest flick directed by Martin Costomoris, Underlord Takes a Holiday." Said Tommy.

"Well ok then, have a good time." Said Didi happily.

Later on that night, everyone was at the movies, well, everyone that had the night off from after school jobs. Phil and Lil were there, Jesse was next to Lil, Tommy was next to Jesse, and unknown to anybody as they walked in after the previews had started, and Tommy had fasconed the descriptive movie headset to his head, Kimi and Zack walked in, taking the last two seats that were available in the theater, putting Kimi in between Tommy and Zack.

Zack walked in, carrying a large popcorn, but Kimi walked in, carrying straws and napkins, realizing she had forgotten to get drinks. Tommy had a cherry freezy in the cup holder that rested in the arm of the chair between him and Kimi. Not realizing that someone else was there, as Kimi thought Zack had picked up drinks for them when she wasn't looking, and snuck it over to the left of her seat, Kimi took a sip of Tommy's cherry freezy by mistake. Unknown to Tommy what had happened, he then took a sip sometime later on during the movie, drinking after Kimi.

The End

Author's Notes: Ok ok, I know this chapter was kind of lame, but it was more of a filler chapter, to set up for some events that will be coming down the road.


	4. Chapter 4, Mononucleosis Metamorphosis

Chapter 4, Mononucleosis Metamorphosis

Summary: This is chapter 4 of A Blind Teen's Gotta Do, what a Blind Teen's Gotta Do. In this chapter, Tommy comes down with Mononucleosis, and while he is ill, he finds out something about Kimi that leaves him nearly devastated, but also finds out that someone else has a crush on him when he sees a video text sent to him by Jesse, who captured all of this on his phone after sneaking into a pajama party at Savanna's, disguised as a girl. He also undergoes a Metamorphosis in terms of his chosen career after high school, when he discovers just how harsh the movie industry can be.

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1, as it's the same throughout this entire story, thank you.

Tommy POV

It's been four weeks since my family and I gave up celebrating Jewish holidays like Chanukah, and I went to the movies with Jesse. Christmas has come and gone, and we're now in the new year of 2028. I was also making great progress with the new movie I was starring in, The Mystery Boy. We only had one more scene to shoot this upcoming Saturday, and then, if all went well, the movie would be put together and ready for release. But on this particular Thursday, I had other things to think about. In my AP Gym class, I had been vigorously working hard at rock wall climbing and tight rope walking. I was doing really well finding the hand and foot holds on the simpler rock walls, and my gym teacher Mister Walker said I was ready for the advanced rock wall, and today would be the day I'd undergo this challenge. So while I awoke that morning with a slight soar throat, it didn't bother me in the least. I was determined to not miss school and climb that rock wall, as I was trying to get in shape for my first expedition, climbing Mount Rushmore in the summer in between my junior and senior years of high school. I was up and out the door on time, and Jesse was on time, so we walked to school together, like we did every day.

"Wow Tommy, you sure seem in a good mood today." Said Jesse.

"Yep, I am. Today's the big day when I'll get to climb the challenging rock wall." I replied.

"Wow pal, that's awesome! Good luck." Said Jesse, as we walked into school.

"Thanks, I know I can do this." I said, as I made my way down to my first period class, which was gym.

"Good morning class." Said Mister Walker.

"Good morning Mister Walker." We all replied.

"Today is our day of challenges. All of you have been working hard at different activities you wish to perfect by the end of the year. And today, you will challenge yourself, to our most advanced level of equipment, as you continue to work up to the challenges you made at the start of the year. Our first athlete to participate, will be our very own Tommy Pickles. Captain of the Yucaipa High Wrestling Team under the name of Pretzle Maker Junior, former President of the Yucaipa Film Club, and today, he will prove himself, as top rock wall climber." Said Mister Walker.

Everyone clapped and cheered for me as I made my way up to the rock climbing wall. Mister Walker made sure I was lined up where I needed to start, and I began feeling my way up the hand and foot holds. By this time, my throat was throbbing, and my glands on my neck hurt, but I didn't care. I heard this rock wall touched the ceiling, and I was determined, to reach the top. I continued to climb, but as I continued my climb up, I started to receive a pain in the left side of my stomach. I noticed I was starting to grow weak as I continued to climb, but I didn't care.

"You're halfway there, keep going." Shouted one of the students down below.

I reached up with my right hand to grab the next hand hold, when I got a sharp pain in the left side of my stomach.

"Ow!" I screamed.

"You ok Pickles?" Called Mister Walker from down below.

"I have a pain in my stomach, but I'll be fine. Just let me finish this climb." I replied.

"No Pickles, you come down, right now." Replied Mister Walker.

"But my challenge, I have to complete it." I replied, in pain.

"You're hurt, you need to come down right now." Said Mister Walker in a firm tone of voice.

"Fine." I said with a sigh, as I grabbed the release rope, and floated back down to the ground. When I finally reached the ground, I realized just how awful I really felt.

"Let's get you to the nurse. Would someone volunteer to walk Pickles there?" Asked Mister Walker.

"Look, I don't need anybody to walk me. I have echo location abilities, so via seeing with sound, I can get myself there." I replied.

"Pickles, you're in some serious need of medical care if your stomach hurts that bad. I will not let you walk there alone. Come on, anyone?" Said Mister Walker, who had his hand on my shoulder at this point.

"I'll go." Said a girl from across the room.

"Thank you Vanessa, come right back when you get him there please, and Pickles, here's hoping you have a speedy recovery." Said Mister Walker, as Vanessa came up and I took her arm.

"Thanks." I said, as she and I walked out of the gym towards the nurse's office.

We walked there in silence.

"I hope you feel better Tommy." Said Vanessa, as we approached the nurse's office.

"Thanks, no worries, I'm sure I'll be ok by tomorrow. This is nothing compared to the pain I was in last year when I was in a major accident." I replied.

"Oh, the accident that caused your blindness?" Vanessa asked.

I nodded, as the nurse approached me.

"Ah, Tommy, I haven't seen you here since last year's senior prank. What's going on?" Asked the nurse.

"I was doing the challenging rock climbing wall in AP gym class, when I started to get a sharp pain in the left side of my stomach. My throat and neck are also bothering me too. I was going to finish my activity, but Mister Walker forbid me to continue." I replied.

"And he's right. This is no laughing matter. I'd better call for serious help right away." Said the nurse, as she led me to a cot where I lay down until the paramedics showed up.

End of Tommy POV

The ambulance showed up in fifteen minutes, and took Tommy to the hospital, where he was admitted immediately. Later on that day, a doctor was having a talk with Stu and Didi.

"Mister and Mrs. Pickles. It appears your son has Mononucleosis, and as a result, he's also got a ruptured spleen." Said the doctor.

"Oh dear, how serious is this doctor?" Didi asked.

"Well let's just say he got here just in time. Had he continued to suffer, the pain would have intensified, and the damage would have killed him." Replied the doctor.

"What are we going to do then?" Stu asked.

"No worries, he's in surgery right now, having his spleen removed. Though I should recommend that for the next four weeks, he should stay home, not let anyone eat or drink after him, and, he should reframe from doing any sports until cleared by his physician." Said the doctor.

"How serious is this? Stu asked.

"Not to worry Mister Pickles Mononucleosis is common in teens between the ages of fifteen and twenty-four, and seeing he's sixteen, this isn't uncommon at all. The good news is, while the virus could remain with him all his life, he'll only experience symptoms once." Said the doctor.

"Thank you sir." Replied Stu.

The following day at school, Jesse was sitting at a table across from Lil, Kimi, and Violet, when he overheard their conversation.

"Hey Lil, did you hear the news? Savanna is home from college, and is having an all girl's pajama party before she goes back up to school next week." Said Kimi.

"Oh wow cool! When is it? Did she say?" Lil asked.

"It's tomorrow night, but I'm not sure if I want to go. I recall she was one of the not so nice ones in the class two grades ahead of us." Said Violet.

"Oh come on, maybe she's changed. People do change as they get older, with the exception of my brother but that's another story." Said Lil.

"Oh ok, I'll come along then." Said Violet.

"Count me in too." Said Kimi, as the three girls shook on it.

Jesse, overhearing this entire conversation, had an idea, and passed it along to Zack and Chuckie after school.

"Hey Chuckie and Zack, what's up?" Jesse asked as he approached them sitting on the edge of a plantern outside of the school.

"Oh not much. Zack and I had a nice lunch at Burger Queen, and we're about to head down to the Java Lava as I have my Friday afternoon shift." Said Chuckie.

"Well, I overheard Lil and Kimi talking at lunch today. They've been invited to a pajama party at Savanna's tomorrow night." Said Jesse.

"You know, I've never understood those pajama parties that girls have. What's with those? And what secrets are they hiding from us guys anyway?" Zack asked.

"You know, I've always wondered that too. Hey, maybe I should disguise myself as a girl, sneak in, and video tape the entire party on my phone. No one would ever notice!" Said Jesse.

"Jesse are you insane? You can't just sneak into an all girl's pajama party." Explained Chuckie, as the three of them got up from the plantern and started walking towards the Java Lava.

"And why not?" Jesse asked.

"Cuz, it's just not right." Said Chuckie.

"Who says?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah Chuckie, you're such a coward. I think Jesse should go for it. If he thinks he can do it, then, well, I dare him to do the impossible! I only know of one other person who would have possibly done this at one time, and the word is at school that he's out with Mononucleosis." Said Zack.

"Who's out?" Jesse asked.

"Uh, hello, your sidekick, Tommy?" Said Zack impatiently.

"Oh yeah, duh. I got a text on my phone this morning from his mom stating he was out, and won't be at school for the next month or so." Said Jesse.

"So, this is your big chance, to do the impossible! In fact, let's make a bet that if you manage to not get caught at this party, Chuckie and I will buy you your lunch from Burger Queen for the next week." Said Zack.

"Uh, I don't know about this." Said Chuckie.

"Come on, he's our friend. What are the odds he's gonna get caught." Said Zack.

"Fine, I'll go along with this stupid bet, but if he loses, he's got to buy us lunch for the next week." Said Chuckie

"Well, ok, It's a deal then." Said Jesse.

"So you'll do it?" Zack asked.

I'll do it." Said Jesse, as the three of them approached the Java Lava.

The next day, on Saturday, Tommy was home from the hospital, resting in bed, when he received a phone call.

"Hello." Tommy said sleepily into the phone.

"Hey, it's Martin. We've got that last scene to shoot. So, I'll be by to pick you up in twenty minutes." Said Martin.

"Look, Martin, I don't want to disappoint you, but I can't do it today." Said Tommy.

"What do you mean you can't do it. We've got a deadline here." Snapped Martin.

"Look, I'm sick with Mononucleosis, and can't leave the house." Said Tommy.

"Well then, if you're going to delay the finish on this movie, then I guess you don't care to be a part of this project." Snapped Martin.

"I never said that at all." Snapped Tommy.

"It was good doing business with you, but the production team can't put this off any longer. We already had to take a break for the holidays, we need to put this film to bed so we can get moving with our next project. But I guess it doesn't matter to you. So good riddance to you sir." Snapped Martin, before he hung up.

Tommy POV

After I heard the click, I slambed the phone down. I've never been so angry in my entire life. I thought my favorite director was nicer than that, and all because of some stupid deadline, and because I had to get sick at the worst possible time, the project is being canceled.

"Stupid production companies and their stupid deadlines. That's it, I never want to have anything to do with films, or Martin Costomoris, ever again." I yelled, as I ran around the room, ripping all of the posters off of my walls, as I had five posters up from Martin's last five films he directed.

Dil overheard all of this noise and walked in.

"Hey bro, what are you doing?" Dil asked, spotting me with the last poster in my hand, as I was about to rip it up and toss it in the trash.

"Oh just the fact that I'm flushing my favorite movie director down the toilet, after him turning the other cheek on me on the phone just now." I snapped.

"Hey, I only have ten minutes before I need to leave for work at Radioshack, but do you need to talk about this?" Dil asked.

"No! I made up my mind. I don't want to have anything to do with movies or any of that anymore. If a movie is going to be canceled, just because they can't film the last scene prior to a deadline because the star is sick, then F the entertainment business. Yeah, f em F em F em." I snapped, as I ripped up the last poster, and threw the pieces of all of them into the trash.

"Tommy, I've never heard you talk like that before! I know things haven't been easy for us lately, between losing our dog, all of our grandparents, and now you're having to miss a month of school cuz of this, virus, and as a result, the film you were suppose to star in is being canceled production wise, but talking like that is going to get you nowhere." Said Dil, who put a hand on my shoulder, as I sat back down on the bed, as I was starting to feel weak from this stupid virus.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, but what am I going to do now?" I asked.

"Now really, is movies all you were about? And, you knew that after your accident and going blind, you might have to change your career path, and now that you're filling out college applications, maybe you can thinkabout something else you're good at" Said Dil.

"You know what Dil, you're right, I can do anything I want, and maybe this was a sign that I should put my focus elsewhere than the movie industry. I'm gonna go and find my new destiny, but right now, I need to lie down, this mono really takes a lot out of a guy." I replied, as I lay down on the bed, resting my head against the pillows.

"Yeah well your little outburst didn't help you." Said Dil, as he left the room and closed the door behind him, and I drifted off to sleep.

End of Tommy POV

While Tommy was asleep, he had a dream where he was trying to reach for Kimi. But try as he might, every time he used his super stretching abilities to get closer to Kimi, she would turn invisible, making herself unnoticed. This in turn, caused Tommy to loop around several trees, which collided, knocking him out, causing him to wake up from the dream. He awoke in shock, as he had not had a dream with Kimi in it in several months, and was starting to wonder if he really still had feelings for her, or if this was just the Mononucleosis talking, leaving him febal minded and itching for desires that he knew quite well that they were impossible, as Kimi had made it clear several months back that she wanted to be with Zack. Tommy tried to shrug it off, and go back to sleep, but he couldn't, so he got up, went to his computer, and started typing in a password protected document he kept on his computer that acted as a journal.

Jesse POV

I spent the entire day on Saturday at the costume shop, picking out what I would need for my girl disguise. I found me a black wig, brown high heals, which were not easy to walk in, so I only hoped that nobody would notice, and a pink dress. I then put on an old bra of Lil's that she never took from my house, stuffed it with cotton balls, and made my way to Savanna's. I got there before the party officially started, which was good, as this way, I could sneak in, and find a good hiding place. Lucky for me, a side dootr was open, and nobody was in sight, so I sneak inside, careful to not be noticed, but it wasn't easy, as I had trouble walking in the high heals. Suddenly, I spotted a balcony above the living room, and overheard Savanna talking on a phone in the distance. While nobody was in sight, I climbed up the stairs, crouched beneath a plantern that rested near the balcony, and waited for the festivities, to begin. I lay there, the quietest I've ever been in my entire life, as I wasn't about to lose this bet I had going on with Zack and Chuckie. An hour later, the party started. I saw everything, from dancing, to facials and makeup, but the best part was when the girls decided to play Truth or Dare. From what I could tell, every girl I recognized from school had showed up, along with several people I didn't recognize, and so far, things turned out good.

"Ok ladies, here are the rules. If you say truth, you're suppose to tell the whole truth, and if you say dare, you're suppose to do the dare that's given to you, no questions asked. Got it?" Savanna snapped.

Everyone else in the room nodded their heads.

"Ok, Kimi, truth, or dare." Said Savanna.

"Truth." Replied Kimi.

"Who's the one boy in school you would not be caught dating?" Savanna asked.

"Well… Uh…" Kimi stuttered.

"Come on now, spit it out already." Said Danielle, a girl with long blond hair wearing purple pajamas.

"Well, I'll never date Tommy Pickles ever again for as long as I shall live. He's too much of a trouble maker in my book, and has to film everything that goes on. My current boyfriend, Zack, well, he's perfect in every way. He's intelligent, sexy, and talented. He's everything anyone would want in a guy. Sure maybe Tommy was good looking, but that's all he had going for him. And Zack proved to me we were meant for one another at Christmas, when he gave me this promise ring." Said Kimi, raising her hand to show everybody the ring.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you date the clown for over two years." Said a tall girl with black curly hair that I didn't recognize.

"Well, Zack had moved away and I needed some romance in my life, and, I had known Tommy forever, so went with it." Said Kimi.

"And what's up with the fact that Tommy's out with Mono. We all know it's the kissing disease, come on, anybody in this room kiss Pickles lately?" Savanna asked.

The room went silent, nobody said a word for several minutes.

I knew all along that it was Kimi, but it wasn't through kissing, it was from them drinking after one another by accident a month ago at the movies, but I kept my mouth shut, for as I knew if I spoke up, I would get caught.

"Ok then, since you ladies are too chicken to admit to kissing Tommy, let's move on. Vanessa, truth or dare." Said Savanna.

"Truth." Said Vanessa.

"Ok, who do you have a crush on?" Savanna asked.

The room went silent for a minute while Vanessa thought about this.

"Well, a boy." Said Vanessa.

"Like, what is his name?" Savanna asked impatiently.

"Well, it's, well, it's, Tommy Pickles." Said Vanessa.

"So, you're the one who gave him mono then?" Asked another girl I didn't recognize, with short blue hair wearing red and yellow pajamas.

"No, but I did walk him to the nurse's office the other day, and told him that I hope he felt better." Said Vanessa.

"Ooooooh." Said a bunch of girls at once.

"Ok ok, let's keep going. Danielle, truth or dare." Said Savanna.

"Dare." Said Danielle.

"Then your dare is, you have to lead us to the boy you've secretly got a crush on, and kiss him in front of everybody." Said Savanna.

"But, but…" Danielle stuttered.

"What's the matter, you don't know where the boy you love lives?" Asked Violet.

"Yeah, I know where Jesse lives, I just, don't think this is such a good idea." Said Danielle.

"Wait a second, you don't mean Jesse Barrow, do you?" Lil asked.

Danielle nodded.

"Save your breath, he's mine!" Snapped Lil, as she picked up a pillow, and the game quickly turned into a pillow fight.

I knew right then I had to get out of there. So I made my way down the stairs, only thanks to these stupid high heals, I tripped, and fell down at the bottom, landing flat on my face.

"Oh, and who do we have here?" Savanna asked, as she stood before me.

"Uh… Um…" I managed to stutter in a falsetto voice.

Just then, Savanna pulled at the wig I was wearing, pulling it off to reveal my identity.

"Jesse?" Said Savanna.

"How could you!" Snapped Lil from across the room.

"Well… Uh…" I stuttered, too embarrassed to say anything more.

"Oh, you'll sneak into this party, but you can't come clean?" Said Savanna, snatching my cell phone out of my hand.

"And I guess you made a video on your phone of everything that went on here tonight too." Savanna snapped.

I nodded.

"Well then you don't mind if I do this!" Savanna shouted, as she sent the video off to the last person I had texted, which just happened to be Tommy, as I had sent him a get well text, earlier in the day.

I managed to stand up and tried to run out the front door, when a hand landed on my shoulder and whipped me around.

"Oh no you don't. You're gonna pay the price for sneaking in. Ladies?" Said Savanna, as I was drug over to a table filled with cosmetics and beauty supplies. I knew what I was in for, and I can't say I didn't deserve it.

"If you're gonna play a girl, then you need to look the part." Said Danielle, as she got started making me over.

I sadly, lost the bet now, and it would be interesting what I had to tell Chuckie and Zack at school on Monday.

End of Jesse POV

Tommy POV

I awoke that evening to mom bringing me some soup to eat. I ate it, the warm cream of mushroom soup feeling good on my throat. Then, I heard my text message alert go off. I saw I had 2 text messages from Jesse. The first one was simply a get well soon message I failed to catch earlier, while the second one was a video. I watched the video, it consisted of some truth or dare game at Savanna's. I heard Kimi's speech about how she only went out with me because Zack had moved away, which made me pretty angry. I was about ready to throw my phone against the wall, hoping I'd break it, when I heard the part from Vanessa. So, Vanessa has a crush on me? Hmmm. How true was it? Did she just, have a crush on me? Or did she really want to go out. I could only hope I would get over the mono soon, so I could find out.

End of Tommy POV

The End

So, what will happen? We'll find out, in the next chapter, which, since I've completed this story halfway through, the rest of the chapters will be posted, hopefully within the next 24 hours.


	5. Chapter 5, Vanessa

Chapter 5, Vanessa

Summary: This is chapter 5 of A Blind Teen's Gotta Do what a Blind Teen's Gotta Do. In this chapter, Tommy finally meets Vanessa, and finds out something about her that's not to his liking, but when he must come to her rescue, and discovers what she has done to rectify a situation she got herself into, will he change his mind, making this the beginning of a new relationship?

Disclaimer: See chapter 1, as it's the same thing throughout this entire story, thank you.

Tommy POV

It was February of 2028, one week before Valentine's Day. I was finally over my mono so mom was letting Dil and me attend the youth group co-ed lockin at Saint Mary's church the Saturday night before the Yucaipa High valentine's day dance, which would be the following weekend. I wouldn't be returning to school until the following Monday, and I still needed to be cleared by the doctor before I could return to gym or wrestling, which because of my absence, the school had to miss Extreme Rules in the WWE Juniors Devision, so coach Herbert is a bit mist with me right now, but I could care less about that at this moment. I was sick, what could I do anyway. Tonight, I was only hoping for one thing, and that was that Vanessa went to the same church and would be at this lockin. I so wanted to find out if she really had feelings for me, and wanted to go out with me.

Lance's mom Lisa was picking me, Dil, Phil and Lil and Jesse up, since none of us had our own cars or a means of getting there otherwise. She picked us up at 4:30 that Saturday, and we headed for Saint Mary's church. We got there and headed down to a basement, where they were playing music, and there were crowds of people everywhere. I sat down on one of the comfy couches, hoping for my moment of glory. I overheard Zack and Kimi across the room, then, I thought my moment was near, but it wasn't.

"Hey Tommy, I heard you were quite sick with Mono for a while." Said Nicole, who was passing by.

"Yeah, but I'm better, and will be returning to school on Monday." I replied.

"Hey Tommy." Said Chuckie.

"Hey." I said.

Chuckie then gave me a hug.

"I'm glad you're better too. Zack, Jesse and I have missed you at lunch." Said Chuckie.

"I've missed you too." I replied.

"Hurry up Chuckie we're gonna miss being the first in line to try Violet's home made punch!" Said Nicole.

"Uh, Tommy, Nicole really wants me to go with her. It's a, well you know, it's a boyfriend girlfriend thing." Said Chuckie.

"You go, I'll see you later then." I said with a smile, as Chuckie disappeared.

I sat there alone for several more minutes, about ready to get up and go mingle with others, when it happened. She sat down to the left of me, and smelled of raspberry lip gloss.

"Tommy?" She said.

"Yep, that's me." I said.

"It's Vanessa. I helped you to the nurse's office about a month ago when you had that attack of your stomach on that rock wall." Vanessa said.

"Oh yeah. You probably thought I jumped off the face of the planet or something." I said.

"Oh, no, I knew by the following Saturday while attending a sleepover what had happened. I'm very sorry, and, glad to see you're better." Said Vanessa.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

We continued to talk for several more minutes, which soon turned into hours, as the music continued to play, and other people were talking and doing other activities around us. Then, the music went from upbeat to slow at a point.

"Hey, I love this song. It's the Broadway Boys cover of This I Promise You, it's another one of their famous NSYNC covers. Care to dance with me?" Vanessa asked.

"I'd love to!" I said, as we got up from the couch and danced to the music. It was then when I was tightly wrapped around her that I noticed.

"Um, I have to ask you something. You're not, pregnant, are you?" I asked.

"Well, yes, I am!" Said Vanessa.

"You mean to tell me you're pregnant with another guy's baby? You have a boyfriend?" I shouted.

"Sh'sh'sh'sh'sh, not so loud. Look, most people know that I slept with Aaron Carson last summer, and, well, he got me pregnant." Vanessa said.

"Then why are you hanging out with me and not with the soon to be father of your child?" I asked in a stirn tone.

"Because he broke up with me as soon as I knew I was pregnant. It's been a rough eight months, between my mom yelling at me about how stupid I've been, and all of my friends and everybody in the drama club, convincing me to get an abortion, but I'm not gonna do it. But now that I've found you, well, I was wondering, if I could ask a favor of you." Said Vanessa.

"Let me guess, you want me to be the father." I said.

"Well, yeah!" Vanessa replied.

I stood there in her arms for several more minutes. Being in her arms felt so wonderful, so perfect, and finally, a girl who liked me, and yet, she did one of the stupidest things on earth that could be done, it was right up there with riding a skateboard on a turnpike to get to a concert and crashing, along with tricking someone to marry them, like when Angelica tricked Coco into marrying Chuckie's dad when we were all in Paris, and while I'm usually one to dare to do the impossible, take risks, and go on adventures and overcome the impossible, this was just, something, I couldn't do.

"Look, maybe you want to be a teen mom, but I can't be the dad." I said.

"Why not?" Vanessa asked, nearly in tears.

"Look, Vanessa, I've had a wonderful time this evening, probably the best time I've had with a girl in a while, but, this is just, too much. We're in high school, we can't be parents. And even if we were out of high school, and had the necessary resources to raise a child, I'd still say no, because I will not be the father of a child that I didn't help create." I said.

"Well, ok then. I guess I'll see you around." Said Vanessa, as she walked away from me.

"No, Vanessa, wait." I cried, but she was gone, and I finally left the dance floor and pulled out my sleeping bag in what was usually the nursery for the kids that was off the side of the enlarged dining room basement, which tonight was a dance floor and buffet, curled up in my sleeping bag, and found everyone was watching movies. I came in to catch part of a movie where a girl was raising her child in a Wal-Mart department store. As I listened to the movie, all I could think about was Vanessa and her stupidity. Would she end up like this mom? Having to hide out in a department store with her new born child when it came? What an awful life. I had to find a way to stop Vanessa from putting herself through this, but how. I've never dealt with something like this before.

Over the next week, I went back to school, but couldn't stop thinking about what Vanessa told me and that movie I overheard. One day later in the week while at lunch, my friends snapped me out of it.

"Is everything ok with you Tommy, you've been kind of quiet all week." Said Chuckie, nudging me in the ribs at the lunch table.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just, been thinking a lot lately." I replied.

"About what?" Zack asked.

"About Vanessa." I said.

"Oooooh, Tommy's in love, Tommy's in love." Jesse sang.

"I am not." I snapped.

"Come on, the Valentine's day dance is this coming Friday night. If you like Vanessa, you should totally ask her out!" Said Jesse.

"Yeah but, I don't think I can." I said.

"Since when are you to turn down a girl." Chuckie asked.

"Now's your chance to start a new relationship." Said Zack.

"Yeah maybe, except, well, she's pregnant with another guy's baby." I said.

Everyone gasped.

"And they're not together anymore?" Jesse asked.

"Nope, the guy broke up with her as soon as she found out she was pregnant. She refuses to get an abortion, and the baby could be due any day now." I said.

"Here's what you do. Take her to the dance, and then, marry her." Said Jesse.

"I'm not gonna marry someone after only going on a first date. Besides, I already told her straight out at the lockin last Saturday that I wouldn't be the father because I won't be the father to a child I didn't bring into this world." I said.

"What did she say to that?" Zack asked.

"Well, she burst into tears and left me alone. I don't think she wants to see me again. I'd better not go to the dance tomorrow." I said.

"But you have to Tommy. You had to miss it last year cuz of that accident, come on, I'm going with Nicole." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah I know, and Jesse is going with Lil and Zack is going with Kimi. You all have girlfriends, but I have no one. Seems ever since my accident, I became the big joke. I use to be the leader, the big shot, the person everybody liked. Now, I'm an outcast, a loner, and it's all because while I try to fit in, being on the wrestling team, and using echo location to get around, I'm seen by everybody else as blind and helpless. And then, I meet the one girl who seems to like me, and she's done something stupid like teen pregnatsy and I'm stuck with this girl?" I said.

"Looks like it." Replied Zack.

"I've known you forever, and you've never let things like this stop you before. You've even given into Angelica, though she's hardly ever done anything nice for us." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah but Angelica's family. This is different." I said, as I took another bite of my spicy chicken sandwich from Burger Queen.

"So what? Maybe if you take Vanessa to the dance on Friday, maybe she will have a reason to give up the baby." Said Jesse.

"Yeah but I don't think she can get an abortion this far along development wise." I said.

"Who says she has to get an abortion. If I had gotten Kimi pregnant, I'd convince her to give up the baby for adoption." Said Zack.

"You got my sister pregnant?" Shouted Chuckie.

"Now Chuckie, calm down! It was only hypothetical." Said Zack.

"Oh, ok, that's a relief." Said Chuckie.

The bell rang for us to head to fifth period before I could say anything else. Zack and I told Chuckie and Jesse goodbye, and headed to our next class.

"Look, just think about what I said ok pal?" Said Zack.

"Ok, I'll think about it. It would be nice to go to the dance on Saturday with the girl who's attracted to me." I said.

"And don't you like her?" Zack asked.

"Well, yeah! But she's going to have a baby." I said.

"Then convince her to do what I suggested." Said Zack.

"Ok, I suppose I can try." I said, as I took my seat in class.

I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation that went on at lunch. I really wanted to go to that dance, so that night, I gave Vanessa a call, and asked her out. She said yes, so the next night, we went.

"Isn't this fun Tommy?" Vanessa asked, as we were dancing to an upbeat tune.

"Yeah! I haven't had this much fun in a while!" I said.

Suddenly, Vanessa stopped, and my shoes got soaked.

"Oh no!" Vanessa cried.

"Uh oh, what happened?" I asked.

"My water just broke." Vanessa said, starting to cry, embracing me.

"Now now Vanessa, don't cry. Let me just get out my phone and call for help." I said.

Just then, one of the chaperones walked by.

"Is everything ok here? It appears there's a huge pile of water on the floor." Said the chaperone.

"No mam. My date is pregnant, and her water just broke." I said.

"Oh dear, we'd better get you to a hospital right away." Said the chaperone.

"I was just about to call for help on my cell." I said.

Well, we got the help, and I was in for the biggest adventure of my life, helping delivering a baby, who wasn't even mine! I accompanied Vanessa in the ambulance to the hospital, as she cried in pain.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be ok." I said, stroking her hair.

"Why are you doing this? You said you wouldn't be the father." Said Vanessa.

"I couldn't let you go through this alone." I said.

"Oh thanks Tommy, you're the best." Vanessa said through her pain and tears.

I just smiled at her, as we got to the hospital and got her situated in the delivery room. I texted my parents to let them know where I was, and that I'd have to forego my curfew for one night, because I wasn't sure how long I'd be here. Hopefully, they'd understand. I didn't say anything to them in my text about the baby. They'd start asking questions, and I needed to focus on Vanessa at this point. I stayed with her as she went into labor, and the doctor came in, and started having her push. By 5 AM the next morning, they could see the head, and an hour later, the baby was born.

"Congratulations Vanessa, you had a baby girl." Said the doctor, as she handed Vanessa her new born baby.

"Oh Tommy, she's so beautiful. But as I sit here, holding little Amber in my arms." Said Vanessa.

"Amber, that's a pretty name." I said.

"Yeah well, I now see why I should have gotten an abortion. I can't be a mom. I'm President of the Drama Club, and a member of Film Club. I'm on the cheerleading squad, which I had to drop during my final two months as instructed by my doctor, and, I do want to finish school.

"That's what I tried to tell you last week. We're in high school. We're not ready for this responsibility yet." I said.

"And so that's why I'm giving up Amber for adoption." Said Vanessa, sniffling back some tears.

"Really? And what made you decide that all of the sudden." I asked.

"It was your friend Zack who brought up the idea. I was walking by when I overheard you guys talking the other day, and thought it over, and thought, if I can't be a parent to this child, then I should give her to someone who can. Because I'm under eighteen, I'll have to have my mom sign the adoption papers, but I think even she'll be glad that I came to this decision." Said Vanessa.

"You know what? She's not the only one who applauds you for making this decision." I said.

"Oh? Well, who else applauds me then?" Vanessa asked.

"Me." I replied.

"You do?" Vanessa asked.

I went on to tell her that what she did was really mature, and while I wouldn't be Amber's father, I'd gladly keep going out with Vanessa, because she proved to be one who could get herself out of a stupid mistake, and, while I've never had to give up a child, I can see that being difficult to do, and I didn't want to see her cry anymore.

"Oh Tommy, I love you." Said Vanessa.

"I love you too." I said, as I reached in, and we shared our first kiss, that morning in the delivery room.

Two days later, Amber was adopted by a lovely couple named Sharri and Steve, and Vanessa's mom signed the adoption papers. Vanessa and I continued to date throughout the rest of our junior year, and, I realized that something had changed in me. I was growing up. For the first time in my life that I could think of, I realized that this was something I couldn't handle, and admitted to it. There'll be plenty of new adventures headed my way, as I see to my senior year of high school and venturing off to college, but being a father, that's one thing I can wait to do until I'm ready. And as for Vanessa, I'm proud of her for doing the right thing. I would have hated to see her end up like the mom in that movie we all saw at the lockin, having to hide in a department store to raise her child. I'm glad that Amber is going to a good home, where she can be loved and raised by good parents, and who knows, maybe she'd go on adventures some day like I did when I was young, and do, every day.

End of Tommy POV

This ends chapter 5. There are three more chapters to go, and they will take place, during Tommy's senior year.

Author's Notes: There was an actual movie about the mom who raised a child in a department store, I remember reading the book that the movie was bsased off of my first semester in college, way back in the fall of 2005, but the title of the movie and book escape me at the moment. The situation though in that story, is based off of real events that took place with my brother, luckily, his didn't happen till after high school, but it's one of those difficult ones, that I thought would make for something different, and maybe show that Tommy was growing up, and that he didn't have to hide that he couldn't do something, just to appear as the strong leader to everyone else. There are just, some things, we shouldn't fool with until we're out of school, and being parents, is one of them. More chapters, coming soon, as we see to wrapping up this story, as while this went well, well, you'll soon find out that Vanessa isn't all she's cut out to be. Also, remember how in A Coward's Work is Never Done, the rest of the gang wasn't talking to Tommy anymore? Well, the next chapter will explain that story.


	6. Chapter 6, The Discovery that Leads to D

Chapter 6, The Discovery that Leads to Dramatic Distruction

Summary: This is chapter 6 of A Blind Teen's Gotta Do what a Blind Teen's Gotta Do. In this chapter, Everyone except Tommy finds out the truth about Vanessa, but when they try to confront Tommy about it, he shrugs it off, believing everybody is out to break him and Vanessa up so they can have her for themselves, to try to start another love triangle. This leaves Chuckie to be Tommy's only other friend besides Vanessa, that is, until he forgets his eighteenth birthday, which falls on his and Vanessa's sixth months anniversary. So after Tommy has lost all of his friends except for Vanessa, he debates breaking up with her at their anniversary dinner, but what will happen.

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1, as it's the same throughout this entire story.

It was the fall of 2028, and the fall of the gang's senior year, and Dil and Lance's junior year of high school. Vanessa showed up at Tommy's house after school one Thursday afternoon to meet him, when Dil answered the door.

"Hey, is Tommy home?" Vanessa asked.

"No, T had to stay late for wrestling practice, but you can come into the kitchen and wait for him, Zack, Chuckie, Lance and I are all working on our chemistry lab assignment." Said Dil.

Dil and Vanessa walk into the kitchen, and everybody is seated around the table, with beakers of green slime in front of them.

"So, what are we working on?" Vanessa asked.

"We're coming up with the ultimate goop to ward aliens towards planet earth." Said Dil.

"Yeah our teacher Mister Benson said he'd give us extra credit if we actually got the aliens to come to earth." Said Lance.

"Lance?" Asked Vanessa.

"Vanessa?" Said Lance.

"You two know one another?" Zack asked.

"We use to be an item, but that was a long time ago. Anyway, we've mixed up the formula, now what?" Lance asked, changing the subject fast.

"We're suppose to put this outside overnight, and wait for any aliens to show up." Said Dil, picking up the beaker with the green slime in it, and heading out the back door.

"Guys, I really don't think this is going to work." Said Chuckie.

"You know, it just so happens, I agree with you Chuckie. If anything, I've never quite understood aliens." Said Vanessa.

"Me neither. I'm only doing this assignment because Mister Benson put me in the same lab group as these weirdos." Replied Chuckie.

Just then, Dil came back inside, no longer carrying the beaker.

"Ok, we're all set. Now, we just need to wait, and see if anything out of the ordinary starts happening." Said Dil, as he sat back down at the table.

"You know, they say that aliens are likely to inhabit our planet within the next seventy million years." Said Vanessa.

"Oh wow, you really believe that?" Asked Dil.

Vanessa nodded. Zack pulled out his math book.

"Well, since we can't do anymore with this assignment, I'm gonna study for my upcoming calculous quiz." Said Zack.

"Oh wow, I love calculous." Said Vanessa.

Zack and Vanessa continued their discussion on calculous while Lance, Dil and Chuckie all left the table to go off and see to other activities. Meanwhile, Tommy returned from wrestling practice and found Zack and Vanessa talking in the kitchen.

"Hey Vanessa, I'm here." Said Tommy.

"Hey sweetie, how was wrestling practice?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh it was great! We're about ready for our first match of the season." Said Tommy excitedly.

Just then, Zack left the kitchen table to leave Tommy and Vanessa talking with one another. He heads into the living room, where he finds Dil looking through the snail mail on the coffee table, and Lance and Chuckie sitting on either side of him on the sofa.

"I don't know what Tommy sees in that woman." Said Zack quietly to the others.

"What do you mean?" Chuckie asked.

They are interrupted by Dil going through the mail.

"Ah, let's see. A letter for Tommy from MCLA. It's probably his acceptance letter to the college." Said Dil, opening the envelope.

"You shouldn't open your brother's mail that's private property." Snapped Chuckie.

"Like he's gonna notice, the guy is blind anyway." Said Dil.

Dil skimmed over the letter.

"Yay, my brother got in. He's gonna be so happy when I go and tell him!" Said Dil.

"Uh, don't you think you ought to leave him alone right now? He's finally getting a few minutes alone with his girlfriend after school." Said Chuckie.

"If you can call her a girlfriend." Said Lance.

"Like I said earlier, what do you mean?" Chuckie asked.

"Didn't you notice how she agreed with everything we said? First, she agreed with you Chuckie about not understanding aliens, but then, she was totally all over the alien invasion when talking with Dil and Lance, and she and I struck up a striking conversation when I did a little bit of studying for my upcoming calculous quiz. The woman's a con artist." Said Zack.

"Oh don't I know. When she and I were dating two years ago, she claimed to suffer from epilepsy, and made me stay up all night with her over Skype to keep her company. I finally broke it off with her when she finally admitted the truth to me at the end of the year jamboree for the freshmen, which left me so devastated, that I spent the summer in Joans 2, so I wouldn't kill myself. Meanwhile, she ran off to Florida, where she met the guy that got her pregnat last summer." Explained Lance.

"Oh wow." Said Zack.

"And look at this?" Said Dil, picking up a piece of paper he found on the bottom of the stack of mail.

"I didn't realize my brother was so poetic. Just listen to this poem he wrote." He continued, as he started to read the poem out loud.

Vanessa, my breath of spring,

Vanessa, you make my heart sing,

Like the flowers and the trees,

Like the birds and the bees.

Just then, Tommy walked into the room to overhear this.

"What are you doing? That's my private poem to Vanessa!" Snapped Tommy.

"Hey, it's not my fault you left it open on your computer this morning when I went in to borrow your printer to print out my English paper because mine is broken." Said Dil.

"Yeah, well, that's the last time you're using my computer. Just stay out of my room and stay out of my life." Snapped Tommy.

"Tommy what has gotten into you!" Exclaimed Chuckie.

"Well, that's just fine by me! Besides, I need to get to work at Radioshack anyway." Said Dil, tossing the paper of the poem down on the table and storming out of the living room. Lance followed behind Dil, and Chuckie got up then too.

"I've gotta get to Chubby's, I'm starting my second job today since the Octaplex alone isn't cutting it to save up for the car I want to buy at the end of the year. I'll be bussing tables." Said Lance, as he followed Dil out of the room.

"Well I need to get to the Java Lava. You sure you're ok Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." Tommy muttered under his breath.

Once Chuckie left, Zack and Tommy were alone in the living room.

"Uh, Tommy, I've got something to tell you about Vanessa." Said Zack.

"Really? What." Said Tommy.

"I really don't think you should be dating her." Said Zack.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I think you deserve better." Said Zack.

"You mean, you just want to get me to stop dating her so you can have her all to yourself." Snapped Tommy.

"That's not it at all." Replied Zack.

"Don't think you can get away with another love triangle like you did with Kimi for so long. You got to keep Kimi, but Vanessa is mine, and you and nobody else, is taking her away from me!" Snapped Tommy.

"Well fine then, if that's how you feel, then I guess, I'm out of here." Snapped Zack, as he headed out of the living room, and slammed the front door behind him.

"See if I ever talk to that Tommy Pickles, ever again." Zack said to himself, as he stomped down the sidewalk, away from Tommy's house.

The next morning, Tommy is waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Jesse to show up, when Dil approaches him.

"Hey bro, Phil is giving me a ride to school. Want a lift?" Dil asked.

"Yeah, fine, I'll go with you, seeing that Jesse hasn't shown up anyway." Muttered Tommy, as he and Dil headed outside towards Phil and Lil's driveway, and got into their car to find Phil and Lil there.

"Hey Lil, Jesse didn't show up to get my brother this morning." Said Dil.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, Jesse had to get to school early to do some finishing touches on an English presentation he's presenting today." Replied Lil.

"Why didn't Jesse notify me about this?" Tommy asked in an irritated tone.

"He probably, just forgot." Said Phil.

"Yeah it seems as if I'm the big joke. And, nobody can even appreciate my love life." Said Tommy, as Phil backed the car out of the driveway and they started heading towards school.

"Who's he dating anyway?" Lil asked.

"Vanessa." Dil Replied.

"Oh my god!" Exclaimed Phil.

"What do people see in that girl anyway?" Asked Lil.

"I'll never understand, but then again, I haven't understood girls since the end of the eighth grade. Why do you think I'm homosexual and Phil and I are a couple." Said Dil.

Tommy didn't say anything the rest of the way to school. He could tell that nobody was up for him dating Vanessa, even Phil and Lil, who he hardly spent any time with since they were all in Neverland together over a year ago for his sixteenth birthday.

Upon arriving at school, Tommy headed to his locker, where he found Jesse and Vanessa there, quoting lines from ShakeSpear's, Romeo and Juliet.

"Oh, so this is why you didn't pick me up this morning. Real smart move pal." Tommy snapped.

"That wasn't it at all! Vanessa and I were practicing for our English presentation." Replied Jesse.

"Oh yeah, that's what you want me to think." Snapped Tommy, as he lunged in towards Jesse, and pinned him up against the lockers, and started punching him.

"Stop it you two!" Shreaked Vanessa, as she pulled them apart, noticing at this point, Jesse had a black eye. Just then, Lil walked by and saw everything.

"What's going on here?" Lil asked.

"Tommy, that's what's going on here." Snapped Jesse.

"And, my poor baby! Tommy, have fun with Vanessa, cuz you messed with my baby, well, you messed with me, and, I forbid you to be seen around my baby." Snapped Lil, as she grabbed Jesse's arm, and drug him away from the scene of the fight.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you to the nurse." Lil said to Jesse, as they headed down the hallway towards the nurse's office.

"I'm sorry Tommy. I meant to tell you that Jesse and I had a presentation today in English class." Said Vanessa.

"No, it's my fault. I guess, I'm just a bit worked up cuz nobody can seem to appreciate that we're together." Said Tommy.

"Hey, the only thing that matters, is you and me. And you know our six months anniversary is coming up." Said Vanessa, as she leaned in and gave Tommy a kiss.

After they finished kissing in the hallway, which Kimi and Chuckie silently oversaw passing through, Vanessa continued.

"Now, doesn't that feel better?" Vanessa asked sweetly into Tommy's ear.

"It helps a little." Sighed Tommy.

"Just give it some time sweet cakes. I'm sure by tomorrow, you'll forget all about this." Replied Vanessa, as the two of them walked to Tommy's first period class, which was the AP Gym class, as it was only offered at first period for all students taking the course.

The next day was Saturday, and it was also Tommy and Vanessa's six months anniversary, and Tommy was all excited, that he started rummaging through his closet to find the perfect outfit, and moosing his hair. Chuckie showed up around lunch time, and Dil answered the door.

"Hey, is Tommy home?" Chuckie asked.

"Oh is he ever, and, he's been getting dressed for the last four hours." Said Dil.

"And I know why, he's getting ready for the big surprise." Said Chuckie.

"Oh?" Dil asked.

"Like your head is here long enough on earth to comprehend that today is my eighteenth birthday. Yep that's right, I'm officially an adult today." Said Chuckie.

"Oh wow, congratulations. Well, Tommy is up in his room." Said Dil, as Chuckie headed up the stairs towards Tommy's room. He got there, to see him all dressed up in a suit and tie, while he was only wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white top.

"Hey Tommy." Said Chuckie.

"Oh, hey Chuckie." Said Tommy, turning towards him.

"Hey, Vanessa didn't say anything to you about tonight, did she?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, Tommy, in case you forgot, Vanessa and I don't exactly talk to one another." Said Chuckie.

"Well today is Vanessa and mine's sixth months anniversary. I can't believe it's here!" Said Tommy excitedly.

"Oh wow Tommy, your anniversary, and my eighteenth birthday, falling on the same day! Mom and dad had talked about taking me to see the NFL game this weekend, but I told them no, that my best friend since birth would be planning the best night of my life." Said Chuckie excitedly.

Just then, Tommy froze. For the first time in the seventeen years he's known Chuckie, with the exception of his third birthday because of it colliding with all of the gray plague stuff, he forgot one of the most important days in his best friend's life.

"Well I see you're dressed up really nice so I'll go home and change." Said Chuckie, as he headed out of Tommy's room, downstairs, and out of the house.

Tommy headed downstairs, feeling bad that he forgot Chuckie's birthday. Dil caught a glimps of him.

"Something wrong bro?" Dil asked.

"Yeah, I forgot about Chuckie's birthday, and I don't have anything for him." Said Tommy.

"Well, the day's not over. Give everyone a call and throw him a party." Said Dil.

"You don't understand. Everyone hates me right now all because I'm dating Vanessa. I'm gonna have to do something myself, but I'll need your help. Vanessa will be here any minute to pick me up for our date." Said Tommy.

"Ok ok, so what do we do first?" Dil asked.

"We're gonna need cake, presents, and decorations." Said Tommy.

Just then, his parents walked in.

"Cake, presents and decorations for what?" Didi asked.

"Oh, mom, dad, glad you're here. Look, today is Chuckie's eighteenth's birthday, everyone has plans, even Nicole had to work at J.C. Penny's today, as I overheard her saying something to Vanessa yesterday at lunch. Vanessa will be here to pick me up for our anniversary so you've got to help." Said Tommy.

"I wouldn't worry about it champ, I'm sure Chuckie's parents will be doing something." Said Stu.

"You know Saturday is their busiest day at the Java Lava, the only reason why Chuckie even showed up today is because he got the day off from Java Lava cuz it's his birthday. He'll be back any minute so come on. Dad, you string up some decorations, mom, you get together a cake, and Dil, go find some gifts." Said Tommy.

"Oh, but Tommy, your father and I have plans to take a helicopter ride over Yucaipa, California tonight." Said Didi.

"Oh wow, you two are taking a helicopter ride? Lance told me about taking one last summer after attending a lu-al in Hawaii with his family. He told me that if you've got a gut full of roasted pig, use an airsick bag." Said Dil.

"We'll keep this in mind son." Said Stu.

"Come on, please?" Tommy asked.

"Oh ok, I suppose we can help out." Said Didi with a sigh.

"Oh thanks mom, dad, and Dil, you're the best. Now hurry!" Demanded Tommy, as everybody ran around the house to get things together.

Twenty minutes later, the living room was decorated with Christmas and Halloween decorations. A pile of gifts were out on the table, and Tommy and Dil were in the kitchen at this point, trying to figure out a cake. Tommy opens the cubbord, to feel around, only to find it's mostly empty.

"What happened to all of the food?" Tommy asked.

"Either aliens have attacked, or your girlfriend Vanessa is going through a growth spirt." Replied Dil.

"Whatever. What's in the fridge and freezer?" Tommy asked.

Dil peaked in the fridge and freezer.

"Hash browns and chocolate pudding." Said Dil.

"Chuckie will eat either." Said Tommy.

Just then, a knock is heard at the door.

"Oh my gosh, Chuckie is here. Guys, get ready." Said Tommy, as everybody headed into the entry hall, and Tommy turned out the lights. He opened the door and turned them on.

"Surprise!" Shouted Stu, Didi, and Dil.

"Wow, the Pickles know how to treat a girl!" Said Vanessa, who stood in the doorway, her long dark brown hair in brades, wearing a dark purple long dress and black high heals.

"Oh, sorry Vanessa, we thought you were someone else." Said Tommy.

"You have another date?" Vanessa asked irritably.

"No, you know I'd never cheat on you. It's just, well, with how excited I was about our six months anniversary I completely forgot that today was Chuckie's eighteenth's birthday so you've gotta help. Please?" Tommy begged.

"Oh, Tommy, tonight was gonna be so special. Dinner for two at Chubby's, then we'd hold hands and walk across the beach, ending the night on a moonlight cruise across the bay, as we snuggle up in one another's arms, and, well, just, be together." Vanessa said seductively.

They got everything ready, and a few minutes later, the doorbell rang again.

"That's gotta be Chuckie. Everyone, get ready." Said Tommy, as everyone hid, Tommy, turning out the lights again. He opened the door and let Chuckie inside.

"Uh… It's awfully dark in here… Tommy, please, turn on a light. It's scary." Said Chuckie nervously.

Tommy switched on the light.

"Surprise!" Shouted Didi, Stu, Dil and Vanessa, as they saw Chuckie standing in the doorway at the front door, wearing a black suit and tie..

"Oh wow!" Said Chuckie excitedly.

He looked around to see the living room all decorated in Christmas and Halloween decorations.

"What's with all of the Christmas and Halloween decorations?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, your birthday isn't just any old birthday, it's the big 1-8 pal, and that means, it's a national holiday. There's even some of my exploding Christmas ornaments leftover from last year that failed to work." Said Stu.

Just then, one of them exploded.

"You mean, that?" Chuckie asked, pointing towards where the ornament exploded.

Stu chuckled and nodded.

Just then, Dil handed Chuckie a roll of toilet paper.

"Two ply, only the best for you. I seem to recall you wet the bed once." Said Dil.

Chuckie blushed.

"Uh, I haven't wet the bed in years, but, thanks anyway." Replied Chuckie.

"Oh and we're all out upstairs." Said Stu.

"I'll put it on the grocery list." Said Didi.

"And that's not all, we even got you presents." Said Stu.

"And you're not easy to shop for." Said Vanessa.

Just then, Chuckie was handed a bag. He opened it and took out a bottle.

"Oh wow, a half bottle of calone." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah the darn stuff is so expensive, they only sell it by the half bottle now." Said Dil.

"Hey! That's my… Favorite calone. Well I hope you like it as much as I did… I mean, do." Said Stu.

Chuckie is then handed another gift. He opens it to reveal a DVD.

"Oh wow, a DVD! Reptar, Episode Seven, The Return of the Fish." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah just have it back by seven or they'll charge an extra day." Said Dil.

Chuckie then opened the last gift that was sitting on the coffee table, to reveal a rectangular jewlrey box. He opened the box.

"Oh wow, a gold chain! And there's a note! I love to touch your fuzzy head. Fuzzy head?" Chuckie asked out of confusion.

"Yeah, do you remember at Easter during our freshman year of high school, your dad hurt his back so you had to dress up as the Easter bunny and the fuzzy material from the costume all got stuck in your hair?" Said Tommy.

"Uh, I was hoping you forgot about that by now." Said Chuckie with embarrassment.

"Well, you did, and I always meant to call you fuzzy head." Said Tommy.

"This is just, too scary, and weird. Come on, what's really going on here?" Chuckie asked.

Just then, Didi walked in with the hash browns on the plate, topped with chocolate pudding.

"Happy Birthday!" Everybody shouted.

"Here you go, a hash brown chocolate pudding cake." Said Didi, setting it down in front of him.

"Oh wow! You made a cake out of my favorite breakfast side dish and dessert! I think I'm gonna cry!" Said Chuckie.

"Hey, Tommy deserves all of the credit here. Who else could have thrown all of this together in twenty minutes. Not that he did? But, let's just say he were to ever forget your birthday and only had twenty minutes." Said Vanessa.

"Nice save, not." Snapped Dil.

"I get it. This is a mercy party. It's nice to see you all care, even if my best friend since I was born, didn't. Thanks a lot." Said Chuckie, storming out of the living room towards the front door, slamming it behind him.

"Chuckie wait!" Shouted Tommy, but it was too late, Chuckie was already gone.

"He left." Tommy continued, about ready to cry.

"Do you blame him?" Stu asked.

"Well, it's not like I forget his birthday all of the time. I mean it's not like there's a law that I had to throw him a birthday party." Said Tommy.

"Son, I don't think this was just about a birthday party. Seems since you started dating Vanessa, you've been spending more time with her, and less time with your other friends. You've been dating Vanessa for six months, but you've known Chuckie since before you could crawl." Said Stu.

"Alright, I'll go talk to him." Tommy sighed.

He ran outside and found Chuckie getting into his car, as he heard him close the car door.

"Hey, Chuckeroo, we need to talk." Said Tommy.

"Don't you chuckeroo me." Chuckie snapped.

"What?" Tommy asked disappointedly.

"You forgot about my birthday, all because you're too wrapped up with that Vanessa person. I don't know what you see that's so special about her anyway." Snapped Chuckie.

"Look, I'm sorry. It was a lousy thing to do and I'll never forgive myself for hurting your feelings." Said Tommy.

"If you're that sorry, then you'll cancel your date with Vanessa and start hanging out with me again like we did in the old days." Said Chuckie.

"Oh, so you too are against me seeing Vanessa too huh? What's your problem with her anyway?" Tommy asked angrily.

They stood there in silence for several minutes, till Chuckie, finally spoke up.

"Oh just forget it." Chuckie snapped.

"What was that?" Tommy asked.

You know what Tommy, why don't you just, give me a call the day you and Vanessa break up. It's obvious we're not as close anymore as we once were. Good riddence pal." Chuckie snapped, as he started up his car, and drove away, slamming his foot down on the accelerator.

Later on that night, Vanessa and Tommy were sitting across from one another at Chubby's, Vanessa was nearly finished with the food on her plate, while Tommy was still poking at his plate, stabbing at his vegetables and putting them back, looking pretty miserable.

"You seem upset. Are you ok?" Vanessa asked.

"It's just, everybody seems to have a problem with us dating." Said Tommy.

"I've had this problem with every guy I've dated. I'll never understand why they all seem to hate my boyfriends, or hate the fact that I'm in a relationship, but I'm gonna tell you the same thing that I told all of them. It's their problem that they've got a problem with us being a couple. If I were you, give them the cold shoulder for a while. Chances are they'll eventually, come around again once they see we're doing ok together." Said Vanessa.

Tommy sat there for several minutes, trying to decide what to do.

"Look Vanessa, I'm sorry, but if I have to choose between you and my friends, then, well, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to end it here." Said Tommy.

"You mean, break up with me?" Vanessa asked in a panick.

Tommy nodded.

"But you can't! Not at this time in my life." Vanessa shouted.

"Whatever do you mean?" Tommy shouted back.

"Tommy, I didn't get a chance to tell you this until now, so, I'm just gonna say it. Tommy, I've been diagnosed with cancer." Said Vanessa, about ready to cry.

Tommy sat there for several minutes, his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Oh wow, I'm very sorry." Said Tommy.

"So, does this mean you're not gonna break up with me then?" Vanessa asked through her tears.

"How could I? If you only have a short time left to live, I can't let you go through it alone." Said Tommy, reaching across the table and giving her a kis.

"Just promise me this one thing." Said Vanessa.

"Sure thing, what is it?" Tommy asked.

"Don't tell anybody about my having cancer. Let me be the one to tell people, ok?" Vanessa asked.

"Ok, your secret is safe with me." Said Tommy, as they shared another kiss.

Unknown to them, Lance, who was bussing a table a few tables away from them, overheard the whole thing.

"Uh oh, Vanessa's got Tommy wrapped around her little finger, and trapped under her spell." Lance thought to himself, as he continued to clean the table.

The following Monday at school, Tommy was heading over to his usual spot to eat lunch, when Kimi spoke up.

"You're not welcome to sit with us anymore Thomas." Said Kimi.

"And you know why." Added Nicole.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." Tommy snapped, as he went and sat in the back corner of the cafeteria, all by himself. Just then, Peter came up, sat down next to him, and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Something bugging you?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I've been exiled cuz of Vanessa." Said Tommy.

"I wouldn't sweat it pal. You've finally got a girlfriend." Said Peter.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Said Tommy.

"Besides, wanna know a secret?" Peter asked.

Tommy nodded.

"I've got a crush on Violet, the Vice President of the Drama Club, and Vanessa, the Drama Club President's best friend. Maybe, just maybe, you can help me hook up with Violet? As she hardly seems to notice me." Peter whispered in Tommy's ear.

"I'll try, but these things take time. It took me until the middle of my junior year to finally get a girlfriend who wasn't cheating on me, and even though she did something stupid, getting pregnat, she saw to fixing the situation." Said Tommy.

"Yeah her giving up Amber for adoption was the right thing to do." Said Peter.

Tommy nodded in agreement.

That afternoon after school, Dil and Lance were sitting on the side of the pool in Dil's backyard, dangling their feet into the water, and wearing swimming trunks.

"Hey, wanna play Marko Alien?" Dil asked.

"No, we need to talk." Said Lance.

"About what?" Dil asked.

"About your brother. Lookk, I think he may be in trouble with Vanessa." Said Lance.

"What's going on?" Dil asked.

Lance went on to tell him about what he overheard at Chubby's, and how he figured that Vanessa was most likely lying about having the cancer, which is why she swore Tommy to secrecy.

"So, should I confront Tommy about this? After all, he is my brother." Dil asked.

"Take it from a guy who watched his older brothers and younger brother, go through their own trouble with girls. I say, let him be, like all of our friends have done." Said Lance.

"You mean, give him the cold shoulder?" Dil asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure, sooner or later, Tommy will figure it out. In the time I've known your brother, he seems like a smart kid, even if he and I don't exactly get along all of the time." Said Lance.

"Oh, ok, if you say so. Now, let's have some fun! Let's play Marco Alien before it gets dark and mom makes us come inside." Said Dil.

Just then, he's caught off guard, when he overhears some loud music coming from Tommy's bedroom, out an open window.

"Hey, that sounds like The Unforgiven Two, off of the twenty year platinum rerelease of Reload by Metallica. Isn't that your CD Dil? And, I didn't think your brother listened to that type of music. He can't stand it when we're in the car coming home from church, waiting in the long line at Wendy's to get lunch, and I start belting out the refrane of that song." Said Lance.

"Hmmm, I don't know. You wait here while I go find out." Said Dil, getting up from the edge of the pool and heading into the house. He walked up to Tommy's room to find the boombox blaring The Unforgiven Two by Metallica, and Tommy, naked, in bed, on top of Vanessa. Dil walked in and switched off the CD player, taking the CD out of the boom box.

"Hey! What was that for?" Tommy snapped, sitting up in bed.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing. You don't like that type of music, and, sleeping with Vanessa? What if mom and dad had walked in here and seen this?" Dil asked.

"You know for a fact that mom and dad aren't home. And besides, this is Vanessa's favorite song." Tommy snapped.

"Oh yeah? Well that doesn't give you the right to borrow my twenty anniversary platinum edition release of Reload that Lance gave me for Christmas back when it came out in 2027." Snapped Dil.

"You're one to talk, mister printing out my love poems to Vanessa." Snapped Tommy.

"You know bro, maybe if you love Vanessa so much, why don't you just, go live with her already. You're already less than a year away from being a legal adult, and you're graduating in June, how about it?" Dil asked.

"Are you saying, I move out?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, or, if you must sleep with her, do it at her place. And do it with protection. It wouldn't be fair if Vanessa got pregnat and her child got cancer." Said Dil.

Vanessa's face turned red.

"Tommy! How could you!" Vanessa shreaked.

"I didn't say nothing." Tommy snapped.

"Let's just say your X overheard you two talking the other night at Chubby's while he was bussing tables." Said Dil.

"My X, Lance?" Said Vanessa.

Dil nodded.

"I'll kill that guy." Vanessa muttered to herself.

"Look, I'll keep the juicy secret, so long as you two stay out of my room and stop taking my stuff." Said Dil.

"Fine, I'm not talking to you no more." Shouted Tommy.

"Enjoy being exiled bro, cuz as far as I'm concerned, I'm finished here." Dil snapped, taking his CD and leaving Tommy's room.

He headed downstairs to find Lance in the living room, watching TV and tossing a football in his lap.

"What was that all about?" Lance asked.

"Nothing!" Dil snapped, as he took a seat on the couch next to Lance, and the two of them, continued to watch the TV together in silence.

Back upstairs in Tommy's room, Vanessa and Tommy, now dressed in their clothes, are sitting on Tommy's bed, talking.

"Look, Vanessa, I'm sorry. I had no idea Lance was working that night at Chubby's and overheard us talking." Said Tommy quietly.

"Well, as long as you don't tell a soul, I'll be happy. You think Dil will keep his promise?" Asked Vanessa.

"I don't know, but I could care less about everyone else. If we must be a couple by ourselves, then so be it." Tommy snapped in a whisperous tone in Vanessa's ear.

"Look, I don't feel comfortable here. Let's head back to my place. Mom's working late at the diner, so we'd have the house all to ourselves." Whispered Vanessa in Tommy's ear.

Tommy smiled at this, changed into some black pants and a black leather jacket, and the two of them, headed out of Tommy's house. Before they left, Tommy overheard the TV in the living room.

"I'm going to Vanessa's, and don't know when I'll be back. Nobody wait up for me." Tommy snapped, as he headed out the door.

"Ok, whatever." Dil snapped back.

Tommy and Vanessa went and got on to her purple motorcycle in the driveway, and the two of them, headed off to Vanessa's house as the sun was starting to set.

And, this, ends chapter 6. So, what will happen? Will Tommy ever learn that Vanessa was lying? Will his friends and brother ever speak to him again? Will Tommy get Vanessa pregnat? We'll find out, next time.

Author's Notes: This story was based off of real events that took place with me and my brother back when we were in middle school and high school, as well as being inspired by an episode of Full House that I watched while I ate dinner from season 6, where DJ forgot Kimmy's sixteenth birthday, and I thought, what if Tommy did something like that to Chuckie while he was dating Vanessa, leading up to the events that were going on at the time of my story, A Coward's Work is Never Done, which takes place a few months later after the events of this chapter. Be looking for more drama, romance, and tragedy, coming soon, though chapter 7 ought to bring a few laughs, so, yeah, stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7, The Best Senior Prank in Hist

Chapter 7, The Best Senior Prank in History

Summary: This is chapter 7 of A Blind Teen's Gotta Do, what a Blind Teen's Gotta Do. In this chapter, it's getting close to the end of the gang's senior year, and Dil and Lance's junior year, and that can only mean one thing, senior prank day. But what happens, when different couplings of the gang secretly sneak around, to come up with their own senior pranks, only to have all of them collide into one another in the end, for an experience that brings on a mixture of emotions for the entire school? Will this be what brings everybody back together, in time for senior week activities, and prom?

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one, as it's the same throughout this entire story, thank you.

It was a few days shi of senior prank day at school in June of 2029, when Tommy and Dil were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. All of the sudden, Stu pops in, to show off his latest and greatest invention.

"Here it is boys, my latest and greatest invention, the automater!" Said Stu.

"What does it do dad?" Dil asked.

"Well, this little light green orb with a sensor in it, when attached to a door using the adhesive stuff on the back of it, will make any door it's attached to, become an automatic door. Watch." Explained Stu, as he attached the orb to the double glass doors in the kitchen, then, standing in front of them, the door automatically, opened up.

"Oh wow, cool!" Said Dil.

"Isn't it amazing? I have the production machine downstairs, and plan to make plenty of them to show off at the inventor's convention next month." Said Stu.

"Well, I'd better finish up my breakfast. I've got work in an hour." Said Dil.

"Yeah, and Vanessa is coming over in an hour for us to do our French homework together." Said Tommy.

Later that day, Vanessa and Tommy were down in Tommy's basement, making out, when Tommy turned away, lost in thought.

"What's up sweet cakes?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how senior prank day is coming up. I really wish I wasn't such an outcast, as I have an idea to make this the best senior prank day in history." Said Tommy.

He went on to tell Vanessa about his dad's newest invention, and his idea to make everybody's lockers at school automatic for a day.

"That's it? Don't you want to do something a bit more spectacular? Like what your cousin did two years ago? I mean, I'll never forget the dead animals, the toilet paper hanging from the ceiling, the principal's office door being super glued shut, and the highlight of the morning, the wrestling match in the lobby in the vomit and pancake syrup, where you took down Larson." Said Vanessa.

"Yeah that will always be remembered in our school's history, but I'm not gonna graduate in three weeks, and allow my cousin's class to be the one remembered for having the greatest senior prank in history." Said Tommy.

"So what are we gonna do then?" Vanessa asked.

"First, we've got to make enough automaters to put on every locker in the school. Then, I'm gonna need lots of help on the night before senior prank day, post the end of the year band, jazz band, and chorus concert, to get all of them put up." Said Tommy.

"Well, I'm sure I can get my best friend Violet and her boyfriend Peter to help us out. Do you know how to work the automater production machine?" Vanessa asked.

"No, but I'm sure we can figure it out." Said Tommy, as the two of them, left where they were curled up in the basement, and went over to Stu's workshop, where they started fiddling with the machine.

Unknown to them, Dil and Lance overheard all of this at the top of the stairs, and the next day, they met up with Jesse, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie at the Java Lava. They told them of Tommy and Vanessa's plan, and convinced Phil, Lil, Jesse and Chuckie, to try to do something to get back at them, since they've been more or less, outcasts throughout the year.

"Oh come on guys, I never really approved of senior prank day. It sounds too dangerous." Said Chuckie.

"Do you wanna be known as the coward who settled for less?" Dil asked.

"Besides, Dil and I will be participating in senior prank day too, especially since we all had that freak snow storm back on April Fool's Day, ruining our plan." Said Lance.

"But you can't participate, you're only juniors!" Said Chuckie.

"Oh, that's right, you haven't heard. Lance and I are taking our GED's at the end of the year, which means, we can participate." Said Dil.

"Oh, ok, so, what's the big plan?" Lil asked.

"Well we had the idea of going around the school dressed up as different fantasy characters, popping in and out of different toilets, classrooms, and lockers at random, scaring everybody. I was thinking, Lance could dress up as Barney." Said Phil.

"Who the heck is Barney?" Jesse asked.

"Don't you remember? Oh, yeah, you might not. I think he was around before we knew you. He was Chuckie's imaginary invisible friend who took us into his dad's closet and under the rug." Said Phil.

"Uh, I thought I told you to never mention him again." Snapped Chuckie.

"Sorry, it was all I could think of." Said Phil.

"Oh yeah? If Lance is gonna dress up as Barney, who I haven't thought about in years, does that mean Dil's gonna dress up as Izzy?" Chuckie asked.

"Hey, I thought Izzy was dead." Said Lil.

"Chuckie, I thought I told you to tell nobody about that." Said Dil.

"Ok, ok, so it looks like imaginary friend secrets have been revealed. This, obviously means that Chuckie must participate, as should Phil." Said Jesse.

"Why?" Chuckie and Phil asked simultaneously.

"To pay for your secret revealing." Said Jesse.

"Ok then, what are we gonna do then?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, rumor has it that on the day after the end of the year concert, the band director, Mister Deadly, takes a day off, and the school believes he turns into a ghost for one day. I heard from Zack that Mister Deadly looks like you in about twenty years, so, if you run around the school without your glasses on, and dressed in the attire that he usually wears for one day, making everyone think it's Mister Deadly, you could totally fool everybody!" Said Jesse.

"Without my glasses?" Shreaked Chuckie.

"Come on, it's only for one day, and just think, you could leave a legathy, making your prank the best senior prank in history." Said Dil.

"And besides, we don't want those outcast couples of Tommy, Vanessa, Violet, and Peter to be seen as the best prankers, do we?" Lance asked.

"Ok, I'll do it." Chuckie sighed.

"So, that leaves Phil, Lil, and Jesse. What's up your sleeve for this year?" Dil asked.

"Water dominos." Said Jesse.

"Huh?" Dil and Lance asked simultaneously.

"The concept of water dominos, is that one person will bump into the cups of water that we're gonna line the opposite side of the hallways across from the lockers with, making a huge mess, not just in the lobby, but everywhere! Just wait and see who's wrestling in water this year! Maybe this will start Tommy in a wrestling match with someone." Said Jesse.

"I don't know. He's too busy caring about Vanessa, or suffering from one of his mygranes or some other illness to care." Said Phil.

"Come on Phil and Lil, we've gotta leave our mark too, and if it must be a water mark, then so be it!" Said Jesse.

Meanwhile, the drama club and film club was getting ready for the final performance of the spring play at the end of the year, Westside Stories, when Zack, Kimi, and Nicole, were all sitting around in Mister Salmon's office, glancing around at the many props he keeps in there.

"You know, looking around here gives me an excellent idea for senior prank." Said Zack.

"Oh?" Said Nicole.

"Yeah! The guy's got enough woopy cushions to sink a ship! I bet there's enough here to fill every seat in every classroom, office, and in the cafeteria. Just think, first period and first lunch will be a total crack up, when everybody sits down, and sends the room into exploding laughter!" Explained Zack.

"That's an excellent idea!" Said Nicole.

"And, in the four years I've attended Yucaipa High, if there's one memorable moment from the club meetings that the Drama Club and Film Club have, is how Mister Salmon always has a woopy cushion lying outside the door of his office, causing somebody to step on it when leaving the meeting, sending everybody into exploding laughter. What an excellent prank for us to leave our mark on the school! Count me in!" Said Kimi excitedly.

"Ok, we'll all meet up after the end of the year concert on Tuesday night, and together, we'll get everything put into position." Said Zack.

The three of them shook on it, before going and getting ready for that night's play performance.

Tuesday night rolled around, and the end of the concert took place. Zack was in the concert band playing trombone, and later, he was in the jazz band playing keyboard, with Jesse on base guitar. And Violet, Jesse and Kimi were all in chorus, which left a reason for Vanessa, Lil, Chuckie, Peter, and Phil to show up in the audience. Tommy also went with Vanessa, so she didn't have to go listen alone. Meanwhile, Dil and Lance were hiding out in one of the boy's bathrooms on the third floor, putting together their costumes to act as Izzy and Barney, as while they were imaginary invisible friends, now that they came to life, they weren't going to be invisible anymore. They also got together an outfit for Chuckie to change into the following morning, based on a recent school photo they saw of Mister Deadly. Dil and Lance agreed to stay inside the school overnight, letting everyone else in as they showed up, though they told Peter in a text message to his phone that he was on guard patrol until Tommy, Vanessa, and Violet all returned with their attire for senior prank day, since they knew for a fact that Zack, Kimi, Chuckie, Nicole, Jesse, Phil, and Lil weren't gonna have anything to do with Tommy and Vanessa if their lives depended on it. While this caused Peter to be caught in the middle of everyone's pranks, as he helped blow up woopy cushions, fill cups of water, and stick automaters to the lockers, he was starting to grow tired, and realized, he was only one person, and couldn't, do this alone. This in turn though, gave him his brilliant idea.

Peter got together all of the Disney characters, Lilo, Stitch, Simba, Ariel, Zazoo, Rafikki, Mickey and Mini Mouse, and everyone from every Disney movie, and convinced them all to spend the night in each person's locker, as well as the stalls in the bathrooms, and several found homes in classrooms and offices, careful to not disturb any of the woopy cushions. This would in turn, really give everyone a scare as they jumped out at everyone the following morning, the moment the lockers, classrooms, offices, and stalls opened up automatically. They did not put automaters on the doors leading into the school, as they wanted everybody in the building before freaking them out.

Early on Wednesday morning, Chuckie changed into his attire as Mister Deadley in the bathroom nearest to the band room, but didn't take off his glasses until he got to his final destination, so as he could make it there safely, without knocking over a line of water dominos in the hallway on his way there.

It all started on Wednesday morning as soon as the first bell rang. Students came piling into the school, knocking over the many rows of water domino cups that lined the hallways, causing the school to be under a flood watch. This in turn caused all of the lockers to open automatically, the Disney characters, all jumping out and scaring everybody. Dil, dressed in green with that glow in the dark green paint all over his body from larping, ran through the halls, randomly tapping people on the shoulders, and at one point, he reached Tommy, who was in a corner with Vanessa, who was capturing all of this on film, where he threw a water balloon at his brother, which popped, covering Tommy in water.

"Hey!" Tommy yelled.

Several people laughed.

"Look, the purple haired geek just got attacked by an alien!" Shouted a girl with red hair wearing a blue dress, who saw all of this go down, as she was passing by.

Lance, who was dressed up as Chuckie, as it was said that Barney looked like Chuckie when not invisible, went and attended Chuckie's first period class, but since they sounded nothing alike, he kept quiet, that is, until he, along with the rest of the class, all sat down, to set off their woopy cushions, exploding in laughter. When band started, many of the students already knew Mister Deadly was going to be absent, so they went to class to find Chuckie there, dressed as Mister Deadly. Several people asked why he was there, but because Chuckie's voice didn't sound anything like them, he kept quiet. The band and chorus rooms exploded with laughter, as they set off their woopy cushions, Chuckie, nearly wetting his pants. As he tried to make his way to the bathroom, he bumped into walls, and sent another water domino cup line pouring down the hall.

By lunch time, all of the woopy cushions had been wooped, water was everywhere, and unknown to anybody, Z, Hector, and several other students had popped out of corners in the hallways at random, throwing water balloons. By the time first lunch ended, nobody knew what to think anymore. All morning, they had been soaked, laughing, and frightened by the freaky things that happened.

"Wow, this prank is turning out really good!" Lil whispered to Kimi at one point during lunch.

"Yeah, I just hope Principal Johnson doesn't get mad." Said Kimi.

Near the end of lunch, an announcement came over the P.A.

"May I have your attention please?" Said Principal Johnson over the P.A. Before he continued, he sat down in the one chair at this point in the entire school, who hadn't had their woopy cushion, wooped yet. Not realizing he still had the mic turned on that activated the P.A. system, he sat down, setting off his woopy cushion, causing several students to choke on their lunches, as they exploded into laughter in the cafeteria, and all of those who had second lunch, to crack up in their classrooms. Once the laughter died down, he continued his announcement.

"May I just say, this was by far, the best senior prank ever in the history of Yucaipa High. From the water, to the woopy cushions, and, whoever had the idea to make all of the doors automatic, what a clever idea! Who did that? I award, the class of 2029, senior prankers of the year!" Said Principal Johnson.

Everybody clapped and cheered as soon as he was finished speaking, but the mystery still remained to many of the younger students. Was this a conspiracy done by the entire senior class as a whole? Or was this several pranks done by several different students, thrown together. Most of them would never know, but everybody agreed with Principal Johnson that this was indeed, the best senior prank in the history of the school.

That afternoon after the final bell rang, the gang was all out in the front of the school, gathered together in a circle. Everyone was there except for Tommy and Vanessa, who were the last ones to leave the school. Vanessa spotted everybody in the front yard of the school.

"I think we're suppose to reveal ourselves now." Vanessa whispered to Tommy.

"Nobody will listen to us, we're outcasts, remember." Whispered Tommy.

"Oh come on, you're usually more optimistic than that." Whispered Vanessa.

"Well, ok, if I must reveal my greatness, I will, seeing I did finally go during my seventh period study hall, and remove the automaters from all of the doors and lockers." Whispered Tommy, as the two of them, caught up with the others.

"Ok, now that everybody's here, it's time to reveal ourselves to one another." Said Jesse.

"Ok, I admit, Vanessa and I snuck into my basement, and made several more copies of my dad's newest invention, and put them all around the school." Said Tommy.

"That's what I figured." Said Dil, who still had a spot of glow in the dark paint on his face, that he forgot to wash off in the bathroom post the end of the day.

"It's obvious you were the alien, as you stil are." Said Vanessa.

"Huh?" Dil asked.

"I think you may want to take a look." Said Violet, handing Dil a hand mirror, who saw himself and noticed the spot on his face he missed.

"AAAHHH!" He said.

Everybody exploded in laughter.

Just then, Jesse threw a cup of water at Dil's head.

"So, you're the one famous for making those water dominos in the hallway." Said Vanessa.

"Yep." Said Jesse.

"And I helped my boyfriend achieve this prank." Added Lil.

"And, I lent my sister a hand, even if we're not as close as we once were." Said Phil.

"So, where was Lance?" Violet asked.

Just then, Lance removed the red wig he was wearing to disguise himself as Chuckie, or, Barney.

"I dressed up as Chuckie's imaginary friend from childhood, Barney, who claimed to look a lot like him when not invisible." Said Lance.

"And, I was Izzy." Said Dil.

"Yeah, we overheard Tommy and Vanessa talking about their senior prank the other day in the basement, and since Dil and I will be taking our GED's at the end of the year, graduating a year earlier than normally expected, we joined in on senior prank day." Said Lance.

"Yeah, and I was Mister Deadly's ghost." Said Chuckie.

"I have to say, Mister Deadly is going to have poor eyesight when he dies." Said Phil.

Everyone laughed, while Chuckie blushed.

"So who's idea was it to turn every seat in the building into a woopy cushion?" Vanessa asked.

Zack and Kimi held up a woopy cushion.

"It was thought up by the members of the Drama Club who got parts in Westside Stories." Said Zack.

"And, my sugar pie honey bunch and the President of Film Club, two years running." Added Kimi, who turned to Zack with a smile.

"So, we all had different prank ideas and combined them together." Said Lil.

"Looks like it." Said Phil.

"And obviously, I snuck in all of the Disney characters to help in the ritual." Said Peter.

"Why are we not surprised." Said Dil.

"Hey you know what guys, if I hadn't come up with the idea in the first place to pull a senior prank, none of this would have happened." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, way to go bro. At first, we all wanted to just, get back at the outcasters, but in the end, I guess all of our pranks, combined, well, we all helped one another out." Said Dil.

"Does this mean we're all friends again?" Violet asked.

"I say we all be friends again, since we only have a short time left together before graduation day." Said Jesse.

"After all, senior week wouldn't be the same with outcasters." Said Zack.

Everybody agreed, and gave one another, a group hug.

And, this ends chapter 7. There's one more chapter to this story, as while everyone has agreed to speak to one another again, Tommy is still trapped under Vanessa's spell, that is, until prom night. What will happen? Find out, next time.


	8. Chapter 8, A Prom Night of Truths and Ch

Chapter 8, A Prom Night of Truths and Changes

Summary: This is chapter 8 of A Blind Teen's Gotta Do, what a Blind Teen's Gotta Do, and the final chapter of this story. It is finally prom night, and when the prom king and prom queen are chosen, truths are revealed, a breakup occurs, and during the after prom party, somebody dies? Read and find out what happens, as we see to concluding this story, and getting ready, to conclude the rugrats senior year in high school, well, everything before graduation, as that's going to be its own story entirely.

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1, as it's the same throughout this entire story, thank you.

It was finally prom night, three weeks after the gang pulled the best senior prank in history. Everyone had picked out their tuxedoes and prom dresses, as well as the limo ride they took to the prom, as everyone except Tommy and Vanessa, pitched in and got one, large, white limo to the prom, while Tommy and Vanessa came in a Lincoln town car. The theme for the prom was happy days in paradise, so the dance floor at the kornicopia dance club was decorated to look like an island, with turquoise walls to make it appear they were surrounded by the ocean. Both, juniors and seniors were allowed to attend this prom, and everybody, got there in time to march in.

Everyone was lined up on the sidewalk outside the Kornicopia dance club, the men on the left, with their partners on the right, all couples, holding hands, as they waited for their names to be called.

"King Peter Watanabe Albany of the Confederacy and Violet Cockrin." Said the announcer.

Peter and Violet walked into the club. Peter was wearing a nicer version of his dark gray confederate uniform that he wore for special occasions, along with a black bow tie, while Violet had her dark purple curly hair straightened for the occasion, and styled to look really pretty with beeds throughout her hair, wearing a yellow prom dress.

"Jesse Barrow and Lil Deville." Said the announcer.

Jesse and Lil walked into the club. Jesse was wearing a dark blue tuxedo with a light gray bow tie, while Lil had her brown hair done in beautiful brades, and wearing a dark green prom dress.

"Phil Deville and Dil Pickles." Said the announcer.

Dil and Phil walked into the club. The only gay couple out of everybody there, but they didn't care, as they walked in, wearing matching black tuxidoes with black shoes and light green bow ties.

"Chuckie Finster and Nicole Boscerelli." Said the announcer.

Chuckie and Nicole walked into the club. Chuckie was wearing a black tuxedo with a light blue bow tie, while Nicole had her hair done up to look like rose pedals, wearing a pink prom dress.

"Lance Gibbler and Chelsea Bradford." Said the announcer.

Lance and Chelsea, who was his girlfriend who lived all the way in Sara Sota, Florida, walked into the club. Chelsea came up just for the occasion of the prom, and to see Lance march in graduation, since he and Dil had recently taken their GED's, allowing them to graduate a year earlier than originally planned. Lance wore a blue tuxedo with a red bow tie, while Chelsea, had her brown hair done in two brades, and wore a dark blue prom dress.

"Tommy Pickles and Vanessa Holland." Said the announcer.

Tommy and Vanessa walked into the club. Probably the most matched up couple there, as Tommy wore a black tuxedo with a purple bow tie, that was the same color as Vanessa's purple prom dress, lined with golden beeds, and on her right wrist, she wore a bracelet with yellow flowers on top. Her long brown hair was styled up to look like a heart.

"Zack Wehrenberg and Kimi Finster." Said the announcer.

Zack and Kimi brought up the rear of the line, as they walked into the club. Zack wore a black tuxedo with a light gray bow tie, while Kimi wore the most beautiful red sleeveless prom dress, lined in golden beeds, similar to Vanessa's, only it was red instead of purple. This was only cooencidental, as they obviously, didn't go shopping for prom dresses together.

Once everybody had walked into the club, they all lined up and had their prom pictures taken while on the first floor, lined up by beautiful flowers, and some couples, Tommy and Vanessa being one of them, had their pictures taken by the beautiful golden spiral staircase, that lined the stairs that went up to the second floor, where dinner would be served. After getting their pictures taken, they all went upstairs, and had a lovely feast, complete with many different foods. It was buffet style, so everyone went around, and picked out the meats, salads, vegetables, and other assorted items they wanted to eat. They all sat down at long tables covered in white table cloths, and dined while enjoying music from famous Motown artists like the Temptations, The Four Tops, and Diana Ross and the Supremes, as well as music from the many plays and musicals that were put on by the Yucaipa High school drama club, over the last four years. After dinner, they had dessert, which was on another buffet line, complete with assorted ice creams and cakes, candies, and cookies. After everyone had their fill of food, they went up another spiral staircase to the third floor, which was the dance floor. The first part of the prom was relatively uneventful, as the couples danced to a lot of their favorite music, and had a really good time. However, Zack had quite the conversation with Kimi.

"You know, it makes me sick that Tommy and Vanessa have stayed together for this long." Said Kimi.

"Why are you worried about that. Don't you still love me?" Asked Zack.

"Well, of course I do, but I worry that Vanessa is going to well, hold Tommy back." Said Kimi.

She went on to tell Zack about what she overheard the previous Saturday night at a slumber party that was put on for the females in the drama club and film club. Vanessa was talking with Violet and a bunch of other girls off in a dressing room area, lined with sinks and mirrors. She told them about how she was going to confront Tommy with the truth at prom night about her cancer, and then, since when she confronted her boyfriend Lance with the truth, he nearly killed himself, she was planning to save Tommy the trouble, by offering to give him some mint candies, but they were some harmful murcary pills, coated in some sort of mint flavoring, to trick any fool who took them. Kimi then told Chuckie about everything she saw, and overheard, so Chuckie went and looked through some old photo albums that Chaz had saved of his late mother. They were pictures of her taken right before her death. Seeing she died of cancer, this gave Chuckie and Kimi a means of doing some research. They compared the pictures of Chuckie's late mom, to how Vanessa looked during senior week, which took place exactly eight months after everything had gone down back in October, at Tommy and Vanessa's six months anniversary. They could tell that Vanessa was lying, but because Tommy was clinging on to her the entire time they were at different senior week activities, from the trip to Disney Land in Los Angelas, to the banquet, they didn't get a chance to actually talk to Vanessa.

"So how are we gonna stop Tommy from getting killed tonight?" Zack asked after Kimi was finished telling him this story.

"We'd better hope I get a moment with Tommy alone. Seems he won't believe any of our guy friends, because he thinks they're all out to steel Vanessa away from him, that's why up until the whole senior prank thing, we all gave him the cold shoulder for most of the school year." Said Kimi.

"And you think he'll believe you." Said Zack.

"Yes, because for one, I'm a girl, and two, while I haven't known him for quite as long as Lil has, Lil never overheard that conversation, because she wasn't at that slumber party on Saturday, whereas I was." Said Kimi.

"Well ok then. Good luck." Said Zack, kissing Kimi on the cheek.

Half an hour later, the DJ stopped the music to make the announcements of the prom king and queen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the announcement you've all been waiting for. It's time to see, who rules Yucaipa High, in the year 2029. Drumroll please?" Said the DJ.

A drumroll was heard.

"And, the prom king is, Tommy Pickles!" Said the DJ.

Tommy, shocked and excited, broke away from Vanessa and headed to the center of the dance floor.

"And, this year's prom queen is… Drumroll please?" Said the DJ.

"Kimi Finster!" Said the DJ.

Kimi broke away from Zack, and headed to the center of the dance floor, where she took Tommy's hand.

"And now, it is time, for the traditional dance, of the prom king and queen." Said the DJ, as I will Always Love you by Whitney Houston, started to play.

Tommy and Kimi started to dance. Tommy, while he was happy to be in Kimi's arms again, realized that this was only a dance, and had no desire to get back together with Kimi at this point. Kimi, on the other hand, realized that this was her moment, to speak up to Tommy.

"Tommy, I know it's been forever since we've talked and all, but I really think you should know something." Said Kimi.

"Really? What?" Tommy asked.

"Well, it's about Vanessa." Said Kimi.

"Look, if you're trying to break us up so we can get back together, I'm sorry, but while it feels great dancing in your arms again, I realize that you've moved on, and so have I. I'm with Vanessa now, and, last I knew, you were still with Zack, unless, you have something to tell me?" Tommy asked.

"Well, yeah. I think it's time you end things with Vanessa." Said Kimi.

"Are you saying you don't love Zack anymore and want to get back together?" Tommy asked.

"No, I'm not saying that at all." Said Kimi.

"Then what are you saying?" Tommy asked impatiently.

"Ok, look, I didn't want to have to be the one to have to tell you this, but I know all about how Vanessa told you that she had cancer. I overheard her talking to some girls at a recent slumber party that she attended that was put on by the school's drama club and film club for all of the females currently in the club." Said Kimi.

Tommy froze at this point.

"Tommy Vanessa doesn't really have cancer. She only used that to keep you from breaking up with her several months back, and she's planning to tell you the truth tonight at the after party, and poison you, to save you the agany of committing su acide yourself." Said Kimi.

"Are you sure about this?" Tommy asked.

"Have I ever lied to you in the time I've known you, other than when that whole love triangle stuff between me, you, and Zack was going on?" Kimi asked.

Tommy nodded.

"Ok, I'll go talk to her." Said Tommy, as Kimi led him over to Vanessa, who was sitting on a couch over to the side of the dance floor.

"Good luck." Kimi whispered into Tommy's ear, as she left him seated next to Vanessa, and disappeared to find Zack and head back out on to the dance floor.

"Come on." Tommy snapped beneath his breath, as he grabbed Vanessa's arm, drug her off the couch, and they left the dance floor, disappearing into a quiet room that was too the side of all of the entertainment. It was deserted, and filled with comfy red arm chairs, and one large blue sofa in the middle. Tommy and Vanessa went and sat down on the sofa.

"What was that all about?" Vanessa asked in a stirn tone.

"You don't have cancer. Do you?" Tommy snapped.

Vanessa nearly started to cry.

"Ok, what did little miss Kimi tell you out there on that dance floor?" Vanessa asked angrily.

Tommy went on to explain to Vanessa everything that Kimi told him.

Vanessa sat there for several minutes in silence afterwards, just, staring at Tommy.

"So?" Snapped Tommy.

"So what?" Vanessa replied in a snappy tone.

"So, tell me the truth. At our six months anniversary when I was about to break up with you because of how my friends felt, you used the whole cancer thing to get me to stay with you." Said Tommy.

"Well, yeah, I did." Said Vanessa.

"But Vanessa, why did you do that?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I don't know. I guess, ok, it's like this. Growing up, I was always deprived a good life. I was constantly beaten up by my mother, never getting anything I wanted, and constantly being sent to my room late at night with no food." Said Vanessa.

"Oh, is this why you don't like spending time at your house, and we only stayed there if I happened to not feel well, or, that night I snuck off with you when you didn't feel comfortable after we learned that Lance and Dil knew of our conversation at Chubby's?" Tommy asked.

"Well, yeah. And, I've felt a need to have to seak attention, no matter how I went about it." Said Vanessa.

"But lying is wrong, and I can't believe I didn't see it before. Vanessa, I'm sorry, but I can't continue seeing you." Said Tommy.

Vanessa broke down in tears.

"Cry all you want to. And as for those pills you were gonna give me, even if you had tried to poison me with those, I wouldn't have taken them." Said Tommy.

"And why not?" Vanessa asked through her sobs.

"Because committing su acide is a last resort. Once it's done, there's no turning back." Said Tommy.

"What do you know anyway. You're always gonna be the little helpless blind guy, who's girlfriend less because nobody wants to go out with you. Well, good luck bucko. Cuz you're about to go off to college, where nobody's gonna know you, and so, they're all gonna think of you as a freak." Said Vanessa.

"The only freak around here is you. You're no better than my cousin who graduated two years ago with one difference. You managed to keep your lie hidden from me for this long, but now that it's out. I could care less what you do in the future. As far as I'm concerned, this relationship is finished, and maybe I'm girlfriend less, but I'd rather be single, than be with a girl who lies to win over her boyfriends." Snapped Tommy, as he got up from the sofa.

"Then I guess I won't be needing this." Vanessa snapped, as she took off the promise ring that Tommy gave to her back at Valentine's Day of 2029, and threw it at him, smack in the forehead. Tommy picked it up from the ground, turned around, and threw it, not caring where it landed. Unknown to him at this point in time, Chuckie and Zack were listening in from the doorway, when Tommy threw the ring, Chuckie caught it, and threw it into the nearest trash can, making it land with a loud thud on the bottom of the metal can.

Tommy started to run back towards where the music was playing on the dance floor, when he bumped into Chuckie and Zack in the doorway.

"Hey Tommy." Said Chuckie.

Tommy instantly recognized the voice, and embraced him, crying in his arms, not caring at this point who heard him. Zack joined into this group hug.

"It's ok pal." Zack whispered.

The three of them went off to one of the couches on the edge of the dance floor, and sat down there, for the rest of the dance. When it ended, everybody headed to the limo and the Lincoln town car to head back to their homes to get changed, and grab their stuff for the after prom party, which would be taking place at the local health club. Tommy and Vanessa road in the Lincoln town car in silence, but Tommy noticed a hint of mint in the air, as Vanessa was popping them into her mouth. Little did Tommy know that these were murcary pills covered in mint flavoring that Vanessa was taking at the time, but the minty smelling breath of the liar was finally gone, when the driver took her to her house first, and then, drove Tommy home.

Tommy was debating whether or not to go to the after party now, but then decided, he would go, in hopes that it would take his mind off of the evening's events. He road to the after party with Dil, Phil, Jesse and Lil, and they got there where they ran into Lance, Chelsea, Chuckie, Nicole, Zack, and Kimi.

The gang went and found a table where they all congregated around it, trying to decide on what activities to do that night, as there were three levels of stuff to do. Everything from swimming, to pigging out on such foods as hot wings, fruits and vegetables in bean dip, and chocolate fountains with mounds of treats to dip into them. Some of the other activities included karaoke, terro card readings, a bouncy beanbag bin that was large enough for them to jump around in, card games like blackjack and poker, and a room with comfy chairs and movies playing all night. Then, during the last hour of the after party, from 5 AM to 6 AM, there would be a hipmatist show. There were also makeovers being done, where girls could get their nails done, as well as facials, and there was also a person there giving massages. There was even a bowling allie and a basketball court, which a bunch of the guys were thinking of heading off to, while most of the girls were interested in getting their nails and facials done. In the mids of all of the activity discussion though, Tommy broke it up, when he brought up the question he had burning in the back of his mind.

"There's just one question that's bothering me about this whole thing." Said Tommy.

"What's that?" Zack asked.

"How come all of these years, when Angelica has lied and done something stupid, I saw it right off, but with Vanessa, I went out with her for over a year before I learned the truth." Said Tommy.

"Because for one, Angelica is family, and you've known her since you were little, so you knew what she was like all along, but because she's family, you didn't love her in the same way that you loved Vanessa. And two, Vanessa, well, how should I explain this?" Said Zack, who was stumbling for the words at this point.

"Take it from a guy who dated the girl back in his freshman year in high school. Vanessa is known as acon artist. She's the kind of person, who can act like those around them, to win their charm, allowing the other person, to be completely fooled, until a third party, finally snaps everybody out of it." Explained Lance.

"Wow, well, I have to thank Kimi for helping me to see Vanessa's true colors." Said Tommy.

"Actually, it was me and Chuckie who really saw what was going on. We only had Kimi talk to you about it, because you were pushing the rest of us away." Said Zack.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry I didn't believe any of you, and have acted like such a jurk this last year." Said Tommy.

"It's ok Tommy. Let's just, all make it a fresh start, and have fun at this after party, since we're all gonna be venturing off to college soon, and moving on to another chapter in our all grown up lives." Said Chuckie.

"Sounds good to me. Let's do it." Said Tommy, as the gang got up from the table where they were sitting, and went off to enjoy the various activities offered at the after party.

Everybody went and did karaoke. The boys sang Good by Better than Ethra, and the Broadway Boy's cover of Bye Bye Bye, originally done by NSYNC, while the girls did Cynthia Girl by BlueBay, which was a parody of Aqua's, Barbie Girl, and several songs by Emmica. They got terro readings done, played a game of five card stud at the poker table, and pigged out on hot wings and other food in the eatery area. It was when everybody went in swimming though, that they received the bad news of the wee hours of the morning. An announcement came over the P.A. system of the health club.

"We're sorry to interrupt the fun of this after party, but we just received some bad news about one of your fellow classmates. We have just received word that our very own, Vanessa Holland, has died, as a result of a drug overdose." Said the announcer over the P.A. system.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, causing the building to be overshadowed by an earie silence, and for Tommy, this left what felt like a lead balloon to form in his chest.

Sure Tommy thought the woman to be a witch, but somehow, he felt responsible for her death.

"Hey, it's almost time for the hipmatist show. Shall we get out of the pool and go catch it?" Zack asked Tommy, who was clinging to the wall of the pool, unable to move, as he thought about the announcement he heard earlier.

"Tommy? Are you ok?" Zack asked, putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy didn't say anything. He was too lost in thought. Just then, Dil swam by on the bottom of the pool, and grabbed at Tommy's ankle.

"Hey!" Tommy screamed.

"Got ya." Said Dil, as soon as he popped up out of the water.

"Uh, Dil, I think something's bothering your brother. He hasn't seemed himself since we heard that announcement about half an hour ago. I'd like to go to the hipmatist show, so, would you see about him?" Zack asked.

"Yeah." Said Dil.

"Hey bro, everything ok?" Dil asked, joining Tommy on the wall of the pool.

"How could this have happened? I mean, she was fine earlier, and in all the time we were dating, she never did drugs." Said Tommy.

"Chances are she did the drugs she was going to give you. If I were you, I'd be glad you broke up with her, before she had a chance to shove those poisonous minty morsals down your throat." Said Dil.

"Yeah but I still feel lousy. Somehow I feel like the su acide was my fault. Had I not broken up with her…" Said Tommy.

"Look, she did it to herself. It was going to come sooner or later. Chances are she probably would have done it eventually, whether it was tonight, or at some point in the future. Lance told me about her, and, she had some serious mental problems. She needed help, and instead of getting it, she played the con card fool, hiding from the world through any man she could strike with her feminan charms on." Said Dil.

"Yeah but I still feel responsible for what went down. It pains me to have to face her mom, since she was always yelling when I would run into her, and, Vanessa told me she constantly beat her up as a child, but I have to confront her and apologize, I won't be able to sleep again until I clear this up." Said Tommy.

"I really think you should just, let it go." Said Dil.

"How would you feel if Phil went and killed himself only a few hours after you broke it off with him?" Tommy asked.

"Hmmm, I'd be feeling pretty lousy too, even if I did the breaking up." Said Dil.

Tommy nodded.

"Well, we're stuck here until the end of the hipmatist show, so, why don't we just, go and enjoy the show, and we'll figure out what to do after it's over." Said Dil, as Tommy and Dil climbed out of the pool, got changed, and went and enjoyed the hipmatist show, while enjoying juice and doughnuts that the provided for people to eat for breakfast, as the after prom party, was coming to a close, and the sun was starting to rise.

Two hours later, the after prom party had ended, and everyone was back at their homes, getting some sleep after being up for nearly a day, or longer, between getting ready for prom, and attending the prom and after party. Well, everyone was zomped out asleep except for Tommy, who had snuck out, and using Blindsquare on his iPhone 14S, he was walking through the streets of the neighborhood, looking for Vanessa's house. Finally, Voice Over told him the address.

"92 L Street, is at 12:00." Said Voice Over.

This told Tommy it was straight across the street, so as soon as he heard no cars, he crossed the street, and went up to the door. He rang the doorbell, and heard footsteps approach the door, and answer it.

"Can I help you?" Said Donna Holland, Vanessa's mother, in a stirn voice.

"Listen, Donna, you probably don't remember me, because we only met twice in the time I was dating your daughter, but I'm Tommy. I was her latest boyfriend, that is, until last night. Your daughter, well, she fibbed about having cancer, and I broke up with her as a result of her lying to me. I then heard while attending the after prom party that she died of a drug overdose, and I'm very sorry." Said Tommy.

"Thanks pal but to tell you the honest truth, I could care less about her existence. And if you don't get out of here now, I'll put your existence to the test." Snapped Donna, as she slammed the door in Tommy's face.

Tommy headed back home, reversing the directions he took to get to Vanessa's, realizing that not everything in life is going to have a happy ending, and thinking about how cold that mother was. She didn't even care about the death of her own daughter. If anything, it's as if, she was happy to be rid of her, like she didn't want to be a mom in the first place.

Upon making it home, he snuck up to bed, and grabbed a few hours of sleep, where he had an awful dream. In the dream, he went back in time to the previous night. This time, Tommy and Vanessa were the prom king and queen, causing the conversation to never come up.

"Oh, Tommy, I have something for you." Said dream Vanessa.

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"Well I know you get mygranes at random times as a result of that accident you were in a while back, so, I'd like you to have these. They'll take them away forever." Said dream Vanessa, as she handed him a bottle of pills that smelled of mint.

"G, thanks." Said Tommy, as he opened the bottle, and popped a couple of the mint flavored pills into his mouth. Within a few minutes, he collapsed on the dance floor, and awoke from the dream.

It was then that he realized that while he couldn't change what had happened, he could look at this, as a new beginning. Graduation would be coming up on Sunday, which was two days away, and he'd soon be venturing off to a new chapter of his life, college. He went to his computer where he looked at the acceptance letter that he received in his email a few days later after the snail mail one had come the previous October. Reading it over with JAWS, it brought a smile to his face, knowing he could finally put the dramatic tragedy he dealt with known as high school behind him, and move on, to a brighter future.

He was then interrupted from his thoughts, by a knock on the door.

"Hey, Tommy, you're awake?" Said Dil from the other side of the door.

"Come in." Said Tommy.

Dil walked into the room to find Tommy in his chair at the computer. Tommy spun around to face towards the door.

"Hey, how you doing?" Dil asked.

"I'm fine." Replied Tommy.

"So, did you confront Vanessa's mom?" Dil asked.

"Well, yeah, I did, and, she makes our cousin look nice compared to her." Said Tommy.

Dil laughed.

"No, I'm serious Dil. That woman has no heart at all. She was happy that Vanessa was gone." Said Tommy.

"Oh wow. Well, it's part of life. You're gonna run into people like that, and with us venturing off to college and jobs, and away from home, we're gonna have to face many more people like that." Said Dil.

"Yeah, but the way I see it, stick by the people who are nice, and if they don't want you to be with a girl, it's possible that they have a really valid reason for it, and it's not simply, because they're jealous." Said Tommy.

"Hey, we all make mistakes, and there'll be many more bends in the road as we continue to face adulthood." Said Dil.

"Yeah, I guess so, and, I'm going to continue to face them, head on, just as I always have, and, just as I always will, cuz a blind teen's gotta do, what a blind teen's gotta do." Said Tommy, standing up from his chair.

"Good going bro." Said Dil, giving his brother a hug.

"Anyway, while you were asleep, Jesse called, inviting us to his graduation co-ed sleepover party tomorrow night. Interested?" Asked Dil.

"Sounds good to me. After all of the stuff I've been through these past two and a half years, a good graduation party before the big ceremony on Sunday, is just what I need." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, but first, I'm starving. Apparently all of that food we ate at prom and the after party, is finally gone." Said Dil.

"It's no joke, it's like, 6:00 in the evening Dil." Said Tommy.

"Come on bro, let's go see what mom and dad have whipped up for dinner." Said Dil.

Tommy and Dil gave one another a high five, and headed out of the room, to go and grab a bite to eat.

The End


End file.
